Candy
by Miss Whip
Summary: A RENT story about Mark finding someone sweet in his life. Please rr!
1. Candy

Candy  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong their respective owner except Carmen and her parents, who belong to me.  
  
Part 1: (Please review this story, if I get good reviews, I'll write a part 2)  
  
  
"December 24th, 11:00 p.m., Eastern Standard Time."   
  
Mark Cohen whispered, walking down the street. The snow crunched lightly under his boots and he wrapped his scarf more tighter around his face. His eyes stared up at the darkened sky where softly falling snowflakes made the illusions of stars,   
  
'Another year gone by, and what have I done?' He thought. His misery was as bitter as the sting of the icy wind. Mark began to think of the apartment. About now, Mimi would be home from work, Roger had probably been waiting for her. Mimi had moved in about a year ago and between his movies, her new waitress job, and Roger's occasional songs, they were able to pay the rent. Mark didn't mind that Mimi lived there, since she was dating Roger, but, it was hard to sleep at night sometimes. He had a separate room, but the paper thin walls made nights hell for him, and he often longed for someone to call his.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey girl! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Called an angry voice from an alley ahead of him.   
  
Curiosity pulled him to peer around the corner and he saw a homeless person yelling at a young woman. The girl held something in her hands that he couldn't make out and it was obviously upsetting the homeless person.   
  
"I wasn't - I was just trying to - I'm sorry if I -" The woman sputtered, scared, but not willing to move.   
  
The guy took a swipe at her and ended up knocking what the girl had been carrying out of her hands. It landed at Mark's feet and he recognized a camera that now needed repairs.   
  
"Oh no!" Moaned the girl, running to retrieve her precious camera.   
  
The man moved to follow her, but, upon seeing Mark, he turned and hurried off. The filmmaker guessed that the man had planned to do something that he didn't want any witnesses of. Kneeling in the snow at his feet, the girl fiddled with the camera, not even seeming to notice Mark or showing that she had any knowledge of the other man's thwarted attack. He felt no compulsion to move, as he stared down at her, wondering what she looked like.   
  
Suddenly, spoke to him, but didn't look up, "That creep! He broke my camera."   
  
The repairman in Mark came alive and he couldn't resist helping her. He knelt down and for the first time, looked at her face. The girl had pale skin, and shoulder length brown hair that flew around her face with each gust of wind. Her lips were turning blue, as were her cheeks due to the extreme cold. She reminded him of Mimi, Roger's girlfriend, when they had found her that night a year ago. The only thing about her that eluded warmth were her eyes. They were deep brown, puppy dog eyes.   
  
"I can't believe this! It was my only camera and I needed that film!" She complained.   
  
"Here, let me see it." He said, and she handed him the damaged item.   
  
Turning it over, Mark realized that it was only slightly damaged and he had the tools to repair it back at the apartment.   
  
"Hey, it's fixable." He said, and saw eyes lite up in hope. "There's a problem though. I only have the tools to fix it at my apartment, but if you wanna come with me, I'll repair it for free."   
  
She looked at him doubtfully and thought, 'If I go with him, I'm taking my life in my hands. For all I know he could be a serial killer. He looks harmless enough though, and he's definitely a dork.'   
  
She smiled to herself. He caught her smile and it forced the corners of his mouth to turn up too.   
  
'This girl is bewitching.' Mark thought, 'and I like it.'   
  
She looked back at him and nodded, "I'll go with you."   
  
"Great! I don't live too far away."   
  
"Let's go then," She urged, "I'm freezing to death out here."   
  
She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She followed him as walked quickly toward his building, "So, what'd you do to make that guy so mad at you?" He asked   
  
"I was filming this piece on how some towns are falling apart. I went in there to shoot the alleyway and I didn't see him. He thought I meant to film him and he got mad at me."   
  
Mark laughed, "I know the feeling. What's your name, anyway?"   
  
"Carmen. Carmen Keller. What's yours?"   
  
"Mark Cohen." He stated simply.   
  
"The guy who filmed that riot that made nightly news last year?" She asked, surprised.   
  
"That's me."   
  
"Wow! I loved that piece, you did really good on it." Carmen praised.   
  
"Thanks. So, what do you do?" He asked, changing the focus.   
  
"I do some filming for a local news station every now and then. I make some of my own films of course, and, oh, my neighbors a painter, and he hires me to pose for him." She said, pulling her coat tighter around her.   
  
Mark was a tad shocked at her announcement and she picked right up on it.   
  
"I don't pose nude."   
  
"Oh, okay." He commented, and then seeing his apartment building, he halted, "We're here."   
  
They went inside and she asked him while brushing the off snow of her coat, "Do you live alone?"   
  
"Uh, no, actually. There's Roger and Mimi. My best friends except for Collins. And Maureen and Joanne I guess." Mark replied, and his manner told Carmen and that he might not be on the best of terms with Maureen and Joanne.   
  
"Cool, do I get to meet any of them?"   
  
"Collins, Maureen, and Joanne are a no, but you might get to meet Roger and Mimi if they're still up."   
  
"They won't mind if I'm there, will they? I don't want to disturb anyone." And her eyes took on an apologetic look as she spoke and she bit her lip slightly.   
  
He smiled at her, "I don't think so. It won't take a minute to fix that camera. Only a few things got put outta place during the fall."   
  
"That's good." She said with relief, "I live just across the street actually and I need to finish this tape before tomorrow."   
  
"You're just across the street? I've never seen you." Said a surprised Mark   
  
"I work at home so I don't leave much, and when I do, I leave at night usually."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded and Carmen grabbed at something in her coat pocket.   
  
"AZT break?" Mark asked, holding his breath.   
  
"Nope. I need to call my mom. She lives in a different time zone and it's more convenient to call her around this time." Carmen replied, puzzled at his question.   
  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief at this, "Oh, your beeper sounds like Mimi's cue to take her AZT."   
  
"She has AIDS?"   
  
"Yeah, both her and Roger, and Collins too. I don't have it."   
  
"Neither do I. I practice."   
  
"Practice? How do you practice not having AIDS?"   
  
"By practicing celibacy." She smiled at him and then began to laugh, "I have no idea why I just told you that."   
  
He began to laugh as well, "So, you're a virgin?"   
  
"That's correct sir."   
  
"Well, that's something no one's ever said to me in a conversation before."   
  
"You learn something new everyday. Uh, don't you think we should be heading upstairs to fix the camera?"   
  
Mark looked surprised, then embarrassed, "Sorry. It's just a few stories up." He pointed to the third story.   
  
"Lead on then." She said, moving her outstretched hand in the direction of the staircase.  
  
***************************  
  
They began to walk up the stairs, Carmen following Mark until they reached the third floor. He opened the nearest door and walked in. Roger sat with his guitar, trying to pick a certain tune that would be appropriate for his next song. Mimi was in a housecoat, brushing her hair in front of a mirror. Every other time she brushed she'd have to pull and yank tangles out of the mess of brown hair.   
  
"Trying to brush your hair after a shower again, Mimi?" Mark asked, pulling of his coat and placing it on a chair.   
  
"Yeah. Damn hair doesn't brush good when it's wet."   
  
She didn't see Carmen, but Roger did. "Hey Mark, who's this?"   
  
"This is Carmen Keller. Some homeless guy broke her camera and I said I'd fix it for her."   
  
"Cool. I'm Roger." He said, shaking Carmen's hand.   
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Carmen responded.   
  
Mimi turned around, "Hi! I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but I'm Mimi."   
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Carmen said, shaking hands with her as well. As soon as Mimi felt Carmen's hand, she shivered.   
  
"Gosh dear, you're hands are freezing! How long had you been outside?"   
  
"A few hours."   
  
"Geez, here, I think we've got some hot chocolate mix left. Take off your coat and sit near the fire."   
  
"You don't have to do all this on my account, I'm fine." Carmen protested, raising her hands slightly.   
  
"It's okay, now, give me your coat." Mimi demanded.   
  
************************  
  
Carmen realized that there was no sense in trying to argue. This Mimi girl was obviously used to getting her way. Mark took the camera from Carmen and walked over to the table where his equipment was. He tried his best to not stare at her, but it became impossible when she removed her coat.   
  
Carmen was about 5 feet 5 inches, a little above average height, and had a beautiful body. A thin waist curved below an ample chest that had to been inherited, as thin as Carmen was. She was slim hipped with tight thighs to match.   
  
Mark sucked in his breath fast and his heart pounded in the middle of his chest. He felt sore all over, but had to turn away to work on the camera. Mimi and Carmen sat down and made polite conversation while Mark worked. Carmen explained her job, her life, and answered whatever Mimi asked.   
  
"So, what are your parents like?"   
  
"They're really sweet, but they live far away. My mom's name is Hannah Keller, it used to be Hannah Stein, and my dad is Johnathon Keller."   
  
"Stein? Are you Jewish?"   
  
"Half, I was kinda raised in the middle. One year we celebrated one religion, the next year we celebrated the other." Carmen said, sipping the hot chocolate.   
  
Roger stopped playing long enough to say, "Mark's Jewish."   
  
"I thought so. Cohen is a pretty common Jewish name." Agreed Carmen.   
  
Mimi smiled at Roger and he smiled back at her. She suddenly got up and walked over to him for a kiss. However, when she tried to get away, Roger pulled her onto his lap and any conversations were forgotten in the embrace.   
  
Carmen stood up and walked over to where Mark was. She pulled up a chair next to him, "How's it going? Is there anything I can do to help?"   
  
He smiled at her, "Well, it's almost done. I told you that there wasn't much damage. The snow must've stopped the fall."   
  
"That's good. Look, I wanna thank you again for helping me, cause you didn't have to, but you did, and - "   
  
He cut her off, "It's okay, I wanted to help you. That's stuffs happened to me before and I know what a pain it is."   
  
"Yeah, do you want some candy? It's about all I have to give."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"That's where I got my nickname."   
  
"People call you Candy?"   
  
"Uh huh, which is really weird because my name isn't Candice or anything."   
  
"I like that nickname." Mark said, nodding slightly.   
  
She laughed and once again, he laughed with her, although neither knew what they were laughing at. Over near the fireplace, Mimi and Roger watched the scene.   
  
"Mark seriously likes that girl. I haven't seen him laugh in months." Roger whispered to Mimi.   
  
She grinned and whispered into Roger's ear, "All they need is a little push. We'll have to tell Mark to invite her out to the Life Cafe tomorrow with the gang."   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Roger whispered back.   
  
The couple hugged in delight and watched the two filmmakers repair Carmen's camera.   
  
Mark turned the last small screw on the camera an held it up, "That should do it. Then, he switched it on, "Close on Carmen, her camera's now repaired and it's midnight eastern standard time. Technically, December 25th."   
  
She began to laugh and her eyes were smiling and warm. Mimi and Roger exchanged knowing looks, and Mimi got up, giving a wink to Roger. Walking over to Carmen, Mimi said, "Hey, can you cook?"   
  
"Sure, I love to cook."   
  
"Then, will you help me with something in the kitchen real quick, it's for tonight's dinner. We've been saving a long time for the food and I want another girl's opinion."   
  
"Okay." Carmen said, and they walked into the kitchen.   
  
Roger took his cue, "Mark, c'mere."   
  
"What?" Mark asked, getting up and striding over to his friend.   
  
"You like that chick don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I... I think I do."   
  
"Then invite her to come with us to the Life Cafe tomorrow."   
  
"Don't you think it's a little too early? What if she has a boyfriend?"   
  
"So? She seems to like you Mark. Remember, no day but today, and it technically is the day we're going to the cafe." Roger gave Mark a look that made him think.   
  
"You're right Roger."   
  
"As always." Roger commented, strumming the guitar strings. That was Mimi's signal and she brought Carmen back, reluctantly.   
  
"This girl can cook!" Mimi announced, and Carmen hid a shy smile behind her hand.   
  
Mark walked up to her, "Carmen?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Got any plans for later on today?"   
  
"Nope, I get Christmas day off."   
  
"Do you wanna come to the Life Cafe with us and about three of our friends around 5 o'clock or so?"   
  
"I didn't think they'd be open, but, yeah, I'd love to."   
  
"That's great!" Mark said, almost unable to contain his joy, "We'll come by your apartment tomorrow to get you, okay?"   
  
"Sure. Thanks again Mark, for everything." Carmen said, as he handed her the repaired camera. His hand brushed past hers and she placed something in his palm.   
  
"Bye guys, thanks again. See you tomorrow!" Carmen said, walking out the door. After she left, Mark held up his palm, still closed around the small circular object.   
  
"What's that Mark?" Roger asked, and Mark slowly opened his palm.   
  
He smiled when he saw what she'd given him,   
  
"Candy." 


	2. Reviving Faith

Reviving Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, they belong to their respective owner. However, Carmen, her parents, and James belong to me. Thank you.  
  
Part 2: (Of Candy)  
(Okay, here's Part 2! At the suggestion of a reviewer, there will be a conflict between Maureen and Carmen. This story is meant to introduce Carmen a little more. You will also meet James, but he'll be better explained in Part 3. Please note that I am not Jewish, but I did try my best to describe the holiday. If you have any complaints or comments specific to the holiday parts of this story, place a review, but no flames please! I hope that this offends no one!)  
  
***********************************  
  
The alarm clock blared in Carmen's ears and she absent minded ley flung a pillow in it's direction. It missed and the loud ringing continued. She buried her face in the mattress sheets in a common, movie-like fashion, "Stupid clock."   
  
A light knocking on the wall next to her bed made her sit up, "Yes?"   
  
"Carmen, please turn that clock off." Called a young man's voice, complete with a heavy Scottish accent.   
  
"You weren't sleeping, why does it bother you?"   
  
"Dear, please, it's annoying."   
  
"Okay James, you win." Carmen said, exasperatingly, and flung out her hand for the clock. After a few seconds, she pressed down on the button and the ringing came to an abrupt end.   
  
"Thank you." Called James.   
  
Carmen had to smile, "You're welcome Jimmy." She hauled herself out of bed and pulled on a rather tattered robe. The floor was like ice under her bare feet and she scampered to the nearest rug.   
  
"Brr." She whispered, and pulled the robe's belt tighter around her waist. Glancing around the room, she tried to judge the distance from her space to the bathroom and how cold she'd get while moving.   
  
"Carmen, you are such a sissy!" She whispered to herself, and laughing at her own joke, ran to the bathroom. With shaking hands, she turned the shower hands on full and waited. The man she'd met last night suddenly became the object of her thoughts.   
  
'Mark Cohen,' Carmen smiled at her mental recollection of his name, 'He seems like a decent guy.'   
  
Everything appeared to simply have come together last night. Coming out of nowhere, fixing her camera, and asking her to go with his circle of friends on Christmas day for some food. As odd as it all was, it was all right in a way. Just right.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mark Cohen pulled on his socks, completing his wardrobe for the morning. He saw no sense to putting on shoes until he left. One of Mark's many quirks. He did, however, pull on another pair or socks, just to stop the cold from reaching his feet. A knock on the door made him look up. Roger stood there, in mid-yawn, with his hand on the door. The expression on Roger's face made Mark almost break out laughing. His best friend was not the most composed person when he yawned.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the musician spoke, "Collins is here. He thought he'd stop by early before everyone goes to the Life Cafe."   
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"No, Mimi told him about Carmen and he wants to hear what happened."  
  
The filmmaker rolled his eyes, why was it that every little detail in his life got brought out in public. Hell, he'd taken more heat than Maureen had when she'd left him. Cindy, his sister, had almost seemed to be accusing him of making Maureen a lesbian.   
  
"Alright, tell Collins that I'll be there in a second."   
  
"Sure." Roger left Mark to his thoughts.   
  
Stretching, Mark stood and began to walk toward the door. The next thing he knew, he fell forward onto the floor. Groaning in pain, he rolled onto his back to get a look at what had tripped him. The corner of a brown cardboard box stuck out from under the bed. Instead of just moving when he had hit it, it was pressed against the metal bar, causing him to fall over it.   
  
For a minute, he couldn't recollect what was in it. Out of sheer curiosity, he sat up and pulled open the flaps. Realization and shame came to his eyes when he gazed down on the contents of the box. Sighing, he pushed the container back under the bed and got up off the floor. Brushing the dirt off of his knees, he made his way out into the main room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Carmen stared up at the clock, it was now 5:00pm in the afternoon. The entire day almost, she had wasted. Instead of working on a project and getting a jump on the other employees, she'd sat there. As the appointed time drew nearer and nearer, she became more and more nervous. Her anxiety level sprung up a notch every time that second hand ticked. For about the last hour though, she'd been having an argument with herself.  
  
'Carmen, c'mon, lighten up! You're simply going out with some people.'  
  
'Yeah, some people you've never met before.' Said this little voice in her head. Carmen wasn't crazy, but her conscience sometimes took on a life of it's own during a mental conversation.  
  
'I know, I know! I have to start living sometime though. What am I gonna do?'  
  
'More important is what he does.'  
  
'I won't die alone! I want to have a boyfriend. The last time I had a boyfriend was in 7th grade.'  
  
'It's been that long? My, how time flies. Listen Carmen, you've been hurt before, don't set yourself up for more pain.'  
  
'The incident that you are speaking of wasn't in my control.'   
  
'Yes, that is true, but remember what men will do. The only man a girl can trust is her father, and even that isn't always true these days.'  
  
Carmen leaned her head against the arm of the couch. She was scaring herself again, over a stupid incident in her past. In the long ago past too, mind you.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mark, Collins, Mimi, and Roger stood outside the apartment building where Carmen lived, staring up at the many levels of darkened windows.  
  
"Okay, now how do we find out which one she's in?" Roger asked, his eyes scanning the structure for any hint of life.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't get an exact number." Mark shrugged sheepishly, placing his hands in his coat pockets.  
  
Collins sighed, "This oughta be a helluva lotta fun then."  
  
The group laughed despite the freezing cold. Anything to keep from becoming Bohemian blocks of ice on the sidewalk. Mimi looked at the men around her, and, making up her mind, strode inside the building. The guys followed, each contemplating ideas on how to discover one person out of many. Once inside, Mimi rapped on the first door to her left in the same manner that she'd knocked on Roger's door that one night. An elderly woman answered the door and smiled at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah." Mimi smiled her most sincere smile. A smile that a little girl would give to one of her mother's friends. "Do you know what apartment Carmen Keller lives in?"  
  
The old woman smiled, "Well, I know the girl. She's such a sweetheart. I believe that she's on the second floor, but I'm not sure what number she is. There is a man in number B20 who could probably tell you. He knows everyone in this building."  
  
"Okay, thanks ma'am." Mimi replied, and waved good-bye as the door closed. She turned to the 3 men with her, "Well, c'mon guys! On to apartment B20!"   
  
Roger grinned, "Race ya!"  
  
All of them ran up the nearest stairs, with Mimi in the lead. Roger followed close behind her. Laughter filled the stairwell as the company literally fell onto the second floor. With a quick grab, the musician had seized his girlfriend's foot and had pulled her back to him. The ex - dancer proved her agility by releasing herself from his grasp and beating them all upstairs.   
  
"You win." Whispered Roger, pulling her close.  
  
She smiled, "Don't I always?"  
  
He nodded and it earned him a nice kiss. Collins and Mark rolled their eyes and looked for apartment B20. As it turned out, it was at the end of the hallway, like Collins had thought it would be. Mark got to knock on the door this time, and a young man answered.  
  
"Hello." The voice was tinted with a Scottish sound to it.   
  
"Uh, hi. Listen, I'm looking for a girl named Carmen Keller. This old lady downstairs said that you might know which apartment she's in."  
  
"Oh. Well, the lass is right next door here, apartment B18. Are you some of her friends?"   
  
"Yes, we're coming to get her for a dinner party."  
  
"That's nice, well, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Have a nice day now." The others moved to head back one apartment, but Collins lingered a bit. He smiled at the man, and the Scottish sounding man smiled back at him. Then, out of who knows what, nervousness, probably, the man in B20 closed the door, pretending to have a cough. A short laugh was gained at this and Collins ran to the others.   
  
"Well, ain'tcha gonna knock?" Asked an impatient Mimi, rubbing her cold hands together.  
  
Mark looked shocked and he pushed up his glasses, "Yeah. I will."   
  
He extended his hand in the shape of a fist, and gave three medium level knocks. For about 2 seconds, nothing happened, and the worry that Carmen might be playing him for a fool came into Mark's head. His prayers were answered, however, when the soft voice of the fellow filmmaker called, "Just a minute!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Inside, Carmen was rushing around, attempting to get everything she needed to leave. She had her coat and was trying desperately to apply some last minute makeup. Carmen never really had used a lot of makeup before, but it was a small gathering of new people. What had that statistic said? 'It takes 10 seconds to make a first impression, and 20 minutes to change it?' She wasn't sure if that was it, but it sounded right. When the last piece of cosmetic assistance was applied, and a quick one over was taken in the mirror, she hurried to the door.  
  
"Hi." She gave a sweet smile to the group outside her apartment. Mark just stood there, he looked at her and she stared back. Suddenly, a small tap on his shoulder, broke Mark's trance like state. Collins gestured for his filmmaker friend to introduce him to Carmen.   
  
"Carmen, this is Tom Collins." He motioned toward his friend who stepped forward to shake her hand.  
  
"Most people just call me Collins."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. That only leaves two people now."  
  
"Hmm?" Asked Collins, knowing slightly what she meant.  
  
"There was two other people that Mark mentioned. Joanne and Maureen, I believe."  
  
Mark gulped slightly, he really didn't want to introduced Carmen to the lesbian lovers of the group. Every girl he ever liked seem to turn out to be a lesbian. In some small way, he was already picturing Carmen, Maureen, and Joanne in an odd love triangle. Maureen would easily dominate Carmen, the girl's sweet nature would give in without a fight. Somehow, he managed to push these thoughts out of his head and gave a smile,   
  
"Yeah, they'll be at the cafe."   
  
"Alright then gang, let's get going." Mimi said, suddenly giddy with holiday cheer. The holidays were better for her nowadays, mainly because she didn't do drugs anymore and she had Roger. With high spirits the now group of 5 people, set out for the short trip to the cafe.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Maureen sat in a chair at the largest table in the life cafe. One of her legs was propped up on the edge of the chair and it supported her arm on that side. A sitting position that stated the words, 'I am so damn bored and sick of waiting.' Joanne sat next to her, but her manner was a bit more, refined, than her lover's. The waiter came over to the table.  
  
"Do you guys wants to order something while you wait?"  
  
Joanne looked at Maureen, who was staring into space, and decided to answer, "No, we'll wait for the rest of our group to get here."  
  
"Speaking of which, do you know when they'll be here?" The waiter was also sick of waiting.  
  
Maureen came to life and to the attack, "What? You got so much business that you're dying for this table? They'll get here when they get here!"  
  
The shocked waiter put up both hands in defense and back away.   
  
'Must be that time of the month again.' Thought Joanne.  
  
Once the waiter was out of hearing range, Maureen leaned close to her lover, "Where in the fuck are they?"  
  
The other woman shrugged, "I don't know! All Mark said was that they were stopping to pick up a friend. Some girl named Carmen."  
  
"His sister?"  
  
"No, that's Cindy. Supposedly, Mark helped this new girl with her broken camera and now they're friends. She was alone and he invited her to dinner."   
  
Maureen was quiet for a few minutes, and then looked rather upset, "If this girl gets in my way..."  
  
"What way? You aren't dating Mark."   
  
"I know, but he's my lapdog and she better not - "  
  
Joanne cut her off, "Use him like you use him?"  
  
Maureen became silent again, she considered Mark to be hers. She may not be dating him, but the last thing she wanted was for someone else to come before his frequent trips to help her with her broken down equipment. Fortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on this as the group suddenly showed up at the cafe.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The door closed behind them and the biting cold was suddenly gone as the group of 5 entered the best of all the hangouts - the Life Cafe. Roger was the first to spy Joanne, who was waving at them, and they proceeded toward the table. The lawyer was the first to greet and hug everyone, Maureen, in her present mood, had to be coaxed into any warm embraces. Mark gave her a small hug, and then presented Carmen,   
  
"Maureen, this is Carmen Keller."  
  
Maureen had a smile that looked friendly, but Carmen saw hate in her ice cold eyes. Still, she managed to smile herself and shook Maureen's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Came the actresses voice, one of bitterness doused in the syrupy sweet desire to hide her true nature. Mark saw through it, he knew what kind of person his ex-girlfriend was.   
  
"Look, Carmen, let's sit over here." He motioned for her to sit next to him. Mark may be goofy, but he wasn't stupid. With Collins on one side of her and himself on the other, they made it impossible for Maureen to be near the new guest. Joanne sat right across from Carmen and she nudged Maureen lightly,  
  
"She's kinda cute, I think." Whispered Joanne.  
  
Maureen sharply elbowed her lover in the ribs. Things weren't going bad enough, and now this.   
  
Joanne whispered back to her, "She looks a little like you."  
  
"Mark probably likes that certain type of girl." Shrugged the actress, unimpressed, then, a mean thought entered her head, "Joanne, what was that term that we heard Mark's sister use when she said she didn't like me?"  
  
After thinking a moment, the other answered, "It was shiksa or something like that."  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"I think it's a derogatory term. It's a girl who is dating or married to a Jewish man, but she's not Jewish herself."   
  
"You think that Carmen girl is Jewish?"  
  
"Not really, she doesn't look it."  
  
Maureen began to think, there were two sides to this insult, but she was going to use it anyway.   
  
********************************************   
  
As dinner progressed, everyone asked Carmen questions about herself. Every person eventually formed their own opinion about her, and they were all good ones. Carmen was sweet and shy. She didn't brag or boast and she wasn't very flashy. Pretty much the only female in the group who exhibited those traits. Eventually, as Maureen had hoped, the topic turned to religion.  
  
"So, Mark, is your mom gonna be happy that you're dating a shiksa?"  
  
Everything stopped. Surprisingly enough, they all knew what the term meant, and were shocked that a non Jewish person like Maureen would use it. Carmen just sat there, her eyes held more hurt in them than anger. Mark, however, was furious. Yes, it was true that he was not dating Carmen, but Maureen had angered him with her choice of words.  
  
"For your information, Carmen is half Jewish, and since you are not a Jew, you can't even use that term anyway!" Yelled Mark  
.  
Suddenly, Joanne spoke up, "Wait, Carmen, which one of your parents was Jewish?"  
  
"My mother was."  
  
"Then you're Jewish. Whatever the religion the mother is, becomes the religion of the child. If had been your father that was Jewish and your mother that was Christian, then you would be a Christian."  
  
Maureen gave a small snort, "Well, she may not be a shiksa, but she's still a half-breed!"  
  
Carmen looked up and addressed everyone at the table, "I may be half-bred, but I am not going to participate in any kind of mudslinging battle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."   
  
With that, she stood up, pulled on her coat, and left the cafe. Everyone sat there for a moment, saying nothing.   
  
Finally, Mark stood up, "Half-breed? What the hell was that all about? It's religion, and I don't even think you can use that term for religion! Maureen, I hope you're real proud of yourself."  
  
Mark left the restaurant. Maureen whacked Joanne on the shoulder, "You're supposed to back me up!"  
  
Mimi intervened, "I'm glad she helped Carmen. You've been staring daggers at her all evening and going loco whenever Mark paid attention to her."  
  
"Yeah, besides, the way you talked just proved that you were looking for anything to hurt her." Roger noted, "Hey, and wouldn't you have also been a shiksa when you dated Mark?"  
  
Maureen hadn't thought about that, and in the minds of the others, she hadn't been thinking all day. Still, despite the recent events, they all decided to stay and finish their meals.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mark ran outside, and into the quickly falling night. Snow had begun to fall again, blocking visibility. Still, he could make out a form moving slowly up the sidewalk.   
  
"Carmen!" He yelled.   
  
The form stopped and waited as he ran towards it. When he reached her, the combination of the cold air and the run had shortened his breath.   
  
"Hi Mark." She said, not looking directly at him.   
  
"Listen, Carmen, I want to apologize for Maureen. She's my ex-girlfriend, and I should've told you that before you met her."  
  
"I thought she was a lesbian."  
  
"She is, she left me for another woman."  
  
"Ouch. Mark, I'm not holding anything against you because of her. I still like you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, do you wanna come celebrate Hanukkah with me? It's the one I'm celebrating this year."  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
"Do you have your worship items? I have the Menorah and all the prayers written down. You need a Yarmulke."  
  
He thought for a second, "I have one. I took all my stuff with me when I left home. It's just been so long since I celebrated, without the family around I lost faith in it."  
  
She laughed that soft laugh that he'd begun to love. Suddenly, he felt her fingers entwine with his and give his hand a soft squeeze. All the coldness in his body seemed to melt away and he smiled at her. They began to walk back to his apartment.  
  
****************************************  
  
About 5 minutes later, the door to Mark, Roger, and Mimi's apartment swung open and the couple walked inside. Mark headed right for his bedroom and he got down on his knees beside the bed. Taking a deep breath, he reached under the bed and pulled out the box that he'd tripped over earlier. She knelt down beside him and peered into the box.   
  
"Is this all your old worship stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." He whispered, pulling out the yarmulke. He held it in the palm of his right hand and slowly rubbed the cloth material with the fingers on his left hand.   
  
Carmen smiled, "It's pretty, when did you get that?"  
  
"My parents bought it for me before I moved out. I wore it about 5 times before I kinda had to give up religion to support myself."  
  
"I know the feeling. Hey, c'mon, let's go to my place and light the candles."  
  
"Sure." He pushed the box back under his bed and they left. Once over at Carmen's place, she hung up his coat and went to get some matches. He looked around the apartment, and decided that it was nice. It was an apartment designed for two people, which made him wonder if she had a roommate as well. Carmen laughed at the question.  
  
"No, I like to live alone. The guy next door, James, runs the place, well, kinda runs it for the guy who owns it. James and I are friends and he lets me rent this place for the price of a one person apartment."   
  
Mark thought a moment, "Is he the guy with a Scottish accent?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We met him. When we came over here he told us where your apartment was."  
  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy. His parents live in the states, but his sister and her family are still over in Scotland. He's the guy that I pose for. You know, the paintings?"  
  
"Yes, you told me about that." For a minute, he was quiet, then, he asked cautiously, "You don't have any interest in him, do you?"  
  
"Jimmy? Good heavens, no! Besides, he's not interested in girls."  
  
Mark took her hint and said no more about the Scottish neighbor. She handed him the matches, "Will you light the candle, please?"   
  
"Yeah." He lite the ninth candle, the Shammash, and lit the appropriate amount of other candles with the ninth candle. A piece of paper was slipped into his hand, and he looked down at it. "Are you sure you want me to read the prayers? It's your house."  
  
"I want you to. It always reminds me of when I was a child when someone else reads them."  
  
He complied, and began to read:  
  
"Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech  
ha - olam, asher kideshanu b'mitzvotav  
vitzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah."  
  
"Want to read the prayer 'Giving Thanks for Miracles'?" Carmen asked, when Mark had completed the 'Blessing for the Candles' prayer.  
  
"Sure," Mark smiled and turned over the page to get the appropriate words:  
  
"Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech  
ha - olam, she - asah nissim lavotanu  
ba - yamim hahem bazman hazer"  
  
He glanced over at Carmen, her eyes were shut, enjoying the sound of his voice. On an impulse, he stroked her cheek and the soft brown eyes opened. With a smile, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. Mark laughed when he saw it.  
  
"A dreidel?"  
  
"Yeah, do you wanna play?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I really do."  
  
They sat down on the couch, and put the small, clay top on the table top. Carmen actually had Hanukkah gelt, it had been a gift from her mother by mail. It took about five minutes for Mark to be defeated by Carmen, but he won the second round. They put the game away and she got up and got both of them some tea. As the tea flavor mixed with the boiling water, they began to talk.  
  
"So, where'd you grow up?"  
  
"Scars dale. It was, sorta boring, but it had it's high points."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I grew up in New York."   
  
"Hmm, hey, listen, I want to ask you a question. It's something that not knowing the answer to has gotten me in trouble before."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had and do any of them live near here?"  
  
She laughed out loud, "Oh my! Well, the last time I went on a date was in 7th grade so you don't have to worry."  
  
Mark was shocked, "7th grade?! Why haven't you dated since then?"  
  
Silence fell and she looked away, "It's kinda painful to talk about."  
  
"Were you hurt in some way?"  
  
"Yes, I was walking home from the school the day I broke up with my boyfriend. I was a little upset, so I wasn't paying attention. All I can remember is this guy pulling me into an alley. He tried to rape me, but a policeman caught him and I only got a few scratches."  
  
Mark drew in his breath sharply and looked at her. She was staring at the wall, he eyes filled with tears, "Geez Carmen, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"It's okay, it's been about 10 years now. I probably should get over it." She wiped away her tears.  
  
A strange feeling came over Mark, he didn't know what to say to comfort her, but her body language seemed to be pleading with him for help. He laid his hand softly on her cheek and slowly moved her head so that her eyes met his. She looked pretty when she cried, one of those rare girls. Mark didn't wait for her approval and he moved in to kiss her. He pressed his lips softly on hers and she met him appreciatively. This seemed so right to Carmen, she needed to be kissed. His hands cupped her face and the softly falling tears wet his hands slightly. Every second of this moment they were treasuring, not wanting it to end. He was being careful, not wanting to push her to far after all she'd been through.   
  
Finally, they broke apart to regain their breath. Carmen felt the immense heat in her lips and she savored it, "That was incredible." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah." He said, running his fingers through her short brown hair. They moved in to kiss again, but a knock on the door stopped everything. She jumped up and opened the door to Collins.   
  
"Hey Carmen, listen, is Mark here?"  
  
"Yeah." Called Mark, coming up from behind her.  
  
"Mark, man, they're doing gifts at your apartment and Roger and Mimi want you there."  
  
"I don't know if I can..." He started.  
  
"It's okay if you want to go, I've got to go to sleep anyway. Works starts up tomorrow." Carmen said, laying a hand on his arm.  
  
He smiled at her, "Collins, would you give us a minute?"  
  
Collins laughed and stepped away from the door.   
  
"Come back tomorrow for prayers again." Whispered Carmen and she and Mark kissed again.  
  
"I will." He turned to leave, but at the last second, turned around, "Carmen, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"You know it." She gave a giggle of delight.  
  
"I love you Carmen."   
  
"I love you too, Mark." She whispered, and blew a kiss to him as he walked out the door. Once alone, Carmen smiled to herself and thought of what had happened that night, "Well Carmen," She said to herself, "There's nothing like reviving faith." 


	3. Love in a Box

Love in a Box  
  
Disclaimer: Okay everyone! I don't own any of the original characters, but Carmen and James and anyone in their families belong to me! Thank you.  
  
Part 3: (of Candy)  
(Okay, this is part 3, and it's probably gonna be a lot better than part 2. Less offensive, that's for sure... This part will definitely have a bit of a cliffhanger ending, and it will describe James more. Thank you for reading this, and now, go read the real story!)  
  
****************************************************  
  
* This story takes place about 3 months after 'Reviving Faith'. It is now March 20, 2001.Carmen and Mark are still dating, but they haven't moved past kissing. Life continues normally. *  
  
"Oh man, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Roger asked Mark, pacing back and forth across the carpet in their apartment. His hands were at his temples, rubbing them slowly, as if in contemplation of something.  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you!" Mark countered, frustration clear in his voice. The two had been sitting there for over an hour now, and both were at their wits end.  
  
"All we need is fifty more dollars."  
  
"That is the 100th time you've said that!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just... Jesus Christ!" Yelled Roger, his short temper was called into play. There was a soft knock on the door and both men stopped yelling at each other long enough to inquire as to who was there.  
  
"It's Carmen." Came a sweet voice, and Mark visibly relaxed a little.   
  
Roger sighed and ran the fingers of his right hand through his short blond hair, "C'mon in."  
  
The door handle turned and in stepped Mark's girlfriend. The filmmaker stood up and crossed over to her where they greeted each other with a small, lovely kiss. Tension in the room decreased as they were all reminded of the reason for the initial argument.   
  
"Judging by the sounds I heard, I take it that the money search isn't going to well."  
  
Mark exhaled slowly, "Not at all, in fact, we just need fifty more dollars."  
  
This earned a short, sarcastic laugh from Roger and few mumbled curses describing Mark's character and Roger's opinion of it at that moment. The momentary 'detente' was shattered.   
  
"I have an idea." Said Carmen, her normally soft eyes flashing with creative genius.  
  
"What?" Asked Roger, looking at her directly for the first time since she'd arrived.   
  
"James! You know, my neighbor? Maybe he can help, or at least know someone who can!"  
  
"Yeah, but, we've only known him for a little while and we really shouldn't hit him up for cash yet." Commented the filmmaker. Even though he knew that James was gay, the closeness of Carmen and the Scotsman was something he didn't like. He had often discussed this with Roger, who agreed with him because Carmen and Mark were the only two who knew the truth of the matter. It's was the filmmaker's way of not being lectured, yes, lectured, by the musician.  
  
"Oh Mark, he won't mind, besides, this is for love."   
  
Her sweet smile made any doubts about her melt, "All right then, we'll go."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The couple walked slowly down the hallway. A window at the end of the way let in a few rays of the early springtime sunshine. Roger was not with them, at the last minute, Mimi had arrived home unexpectedly. Due to the nature of the money problem, it was crucial that the musician stay home to divert his girlfriend's possible discovery of the secret. This was all the better for Mark and Carmen. They loved walking together. There was something pure about their relationship, it was one based on devotion rather than the lure of sex.  
  
"So, do you think he's home today?" Asked Mark, rubbing his hands together to obtain heat.  
  
"I hope so, the sooner we get that money, the better." She responded and knocked on her neighbor's door. Almost instantly, it opened, revealing the infamous James Wallace, as Carmen liked to called him.   
  
"Carmen, dear, what are you doing here?" He inquired, kissing each of her cheeks.   
  
"I need to talk to you James.... it's about money."  
  
His look didn't change, the smile was still plastered on his face and he invited them in. James's apartment reflected who he was to the smallest detail. The table and kitchen counter covered with newspapers to protect them from the paint. The numerous canvases, some covered, some not, that filled up the front room. Each had it's own stand or frame which showed the lack of money by it's composition of scrap wood substitutes. Even the walls became a modern art piece with the splashes of color put their by intention, or by a fit of anger. The fits were less common, as they were more costly. Since Carmen was his main subject, more of the portraits staring back at you had her face.   
  
"James, why is this wall bare?" She asked, running her fingers of the now blank wall space. It had once contained about 7 pictures of her.  
  
"I have good news! I found a buyer!" The artist exclaimed, and Carmen embraced him.  
  
"This is great James!"  
  
He stopped long enough to look at her, "She loved all the pictures of you, and she wants another. A specially done one. Would you consider posing again?"  
  
"I will, but, I have to ask you something first."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You see, Roger is planning to propose to Mimi soon, and he needs another fifty dollars for a ring. It's a favorite of Mimi's and he has to get that one for her. Is there any way that you could loan us the money?"  
  
"Sure! After all, was it not you who got my paintings sold?" James's grin was wide, he turned to Mark, "Why don't you stay while she poses?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to see exactly how a beautiful woman becomes a masterpiece." Mark pulled Carmen into his arms and kissed her.   
  
She giggled softly at his compliment, still shy after all this time. James smiled at this, he was glad that Carmen was finally taking some chances. To allow the lovers time for more affection, the painter walked slowly to the opposite end of the room and pulled out his prized possession - a posing couch. One of those kind of couches with no side arms and a raised end that was common to Greek art. It was in perfect condition, the soft pastel colors of the rainbow swirling together in harmony on the cover. No one knew where Jimmy had gotten it, but he hinted that it had been a gift from his sister, who resided in their homeland of Scotland to this day.  
  
When the kissing was over, Carmen walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Her small weight made no indents on the furniture. James walked over to her and seemed to study her. His eyes appeared to be melting her into the couch, trying to achieve the perfect pose.  
  
"Hmm, okay, put your legs up here." Jimmy indicated the lowered end of the couch, "And flip over on your stomach."  
  
Carmen shifted to comply with the painter's request. Her body took on the form of the couch. She turned her head towards them and placed her hands under her cheek. A soft smile was on her face and the soft eyes could be seen under lowered lids.  
  
"That's perfect." Said James, retrieving the palette of paints and dipping a thin paintbrush into a glass of clear water.   
  
Mark leaned up against the wall and placed his hands into his pockets. His eyes were focused on Carmen too, but, in a different way. He saw his girlfriend, for the beauty she was, smiling back at him. A sense of peacefulness enveloped him and he fell into a state of almost semi - consciousness. Meanwhile, James's paintbrush danced over the canvas, mixing and matching colors to fit his subject and her surroundings. Surprisingly, the painting progressed quickly, due to the extent of the painter's well practiced skill.   
  
Carmen was so still, so unmoving, that she reminded Mark of a doll or a wax figurine. The only thing that seemed to give hints of life were her softly batted eyelashes and the rising of her body when she breathed. This went on for almost an hour before the painter called,   
  
"All finished!" James was delighted with the completed work. Of course, it had to dry first and the colors would thin a little, but, that was nothing. Mark peered over his shoulder and observed the portrait. It was beautifully done, a perfect representation of Carmen. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to them.  
  
"Did it come out okay?" She asked, cautious.  
  
Both of the men smiled at her and Mark answered for the modest artist, "Yeah, it's really well done."   
  
Carmen hugged first Mark and then James in happiness before beginning to help clean up. They all began to tidy up, throwing the paints back in the cabinets and picking up the spread out newspapers. A sudden knocking on the door made them look up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Collins, are Mark and Carmen there?"  
  
"Yes they are, hang on a minute." James sat down some crumpled up newspaper and walked to the door. Since that one night about 3 months ago, he had seen Collins only a few other times. He had been testing the smarter group member and had come to a promising conclusion.  
  
James pulled the door open and smiled at the man on the other side, "Please, come in Collins." With his right hand he gestured toward the open room.   
  
"Thanks James. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Same here. So, you were looking for Mark and Carmen?"  
  
"Yeah," Collins leaned a little bit to the side and waved to his friends, "Hi guys."  
  
"Hey Collins." Responded the couple.  
  
Mark spoke up again, "We're just cleaning up here and we'll be able to go in a minute."  
  
The three went back to work and Collins stood near the door, waiting. In his pocket, he fingered the note that Roger had given him to deliver. As he propped himself up, he watched James. Like Mark did with Carmen, Collins let his eyes wander over James's body. The Scotsman had a lanky build, with not a lot of muscle mass showing. More like Mark with Roger's height. He was 22 years old and stood about 5 foot 10 inches. His eyes were of a light brown colors and his previously black hair had been dyed a platinum blond color, that was lighter than Roger's. Other than that, he reflected the basic look and accent of his kinsmen.  
  
Collins decided that he liked James, his look, his manner, everything.... As far as he knew though, James was heterosexual. Mark and Carmen had never mentioned that James was gay in any casual conversations. In a way, the painter was afraid of being outcasted for his sexual preferences due to his father's hatred of homosexuals. Even James's parents didn't know about their son, but they had hit him hard.   
  
James felt eyes on him and he turned around toward Collins. His glance was short and stolen, and a little shy. Not long after that, Mark and Carmen finished picking up and left with their friend. Before they all exited, Jim pulled Carmen aside.  
  
"Here is the money Carmen, and thank you again for posing."  
  
"That's okay Jimmy, I enjoy it. Hey, do you wanna come to the Cafe with us?"  
  
"I can't, I'm meeting that buyer again." The painter looked left and right, then, lowering his voice he inquired, "Is Collins like me?"  
  
Carmen nodded, but didn't speak.   
  
James gave a small smile and hugged Carmen again. He had developed a crush on the educated one, and Carmen was glad for him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
As the little group of three walked down the street, Collins retrieved the note from his pocket and handed it to Mark.  
  
"Mark, since you haven't come back yet, I assume you have the money. You know where the ring is and I need you to pick it up. I'd come myself, but Mimi's got me - tied up - at the moment. Don't let her know I need this to be a surprise. Meet me and Mimi at the Life Cafe at about 8:00 p.m." The filmmaker read aloud.  
  
Carmen laughed and clung to Mark's arm, "I feel like we're secret agents on some sort of mission."  
  
"Yeah." Collins laughed too and checked his watch, "Jesus! It's nearly 7, we'd better get going!" The group ran toward the location of the jewelry store. It took awhile to get there, because Roger hadn't been able to find a trustworthy store anywhere in their vicinity. When they finally did arrive, all out of breath and with side cramps, the store was close to closing. Carmen gave the money to Collins who went inside first. After a moment or so, the other two followed him.  
  
The store almost looked like an antique place with it's exotic jewelry styles and many other items on display. Like a little girl, Carmen picked up a gypsy costume and studied it with avid curiosity. Mark walked over to her and wondered why such an odd thing had caught her attention.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"It's just like the one I wore at my first dancing recital."  
  
"Really? You dance?"  
  
"I used to. My mother's tap dance lessons turned into this gypsy like dance and I landed a solo role. I twirled on-stage with a tambourine, those metal thing on my shoes made that clicking sound, so both styles didn't go together. It was hilarious."  
  
Mark smiled at the thought of Carmen as a little girl in a bright red, purple, and gold costume with a tambourine in hand. It just wasn't her. Carmen put the outfit down and walked over to Collins.  
  
"Do they have the ring?"  
  
"Yes, Roger put it on hold. Have you seen it yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
The clerk returned with the ring and Collins paid him for it. He handed the ring to Carmen for examination. It was a small ring, but beautiful. Gold bands wound themselves around each other forming a vine like pattern with was topped off with a small, yet well cut diamond.  
  
"It's nice, I like it." She said, restoring the ring to it's velvet box.  
  
All three then left the store to head to the Life Cafe. They had lost a great deal of time with the long walks, but, no one there owned a car, or even a bike for that matter. The time was 7:45 when they entered the cafe doors. Roger was already there, but Mimi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey Rog. Where's Mimi?" Asked Mark.  
  
"She's in the bathroom. Did you guys get the ring?"  
  
"We are triumphant." Laughed Collins, handing Roger the small box.  
  
Roger breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you guys. I'll pay you back eventually."  
  
"No. The money was a gift from James, I have to repay him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He paints and I pose. It's simple." Carmen nodded, closing her eyes slightly with her head tilted to the left. Roger rolled his eyes, laughed, and hugged Carmen.   
  
"Let's all eat first, I'll ask after dinner."  
  
"Ask what?" Came a familiar voice, and it wasn't Mimi's. The group turned around to see Maureen and Joanne standing there. Mark instinctively grasped Carmen's hand, and the lovers stood facing their less than best friends. No one had any problems with Joanne, but Maureen was another story. After the fight that one night tensions had been running high for three months now.  
  
"Well, what's Roger gonna ask?" Demanded Maureen, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
"Nothing." Roger said, slipping the ring box into his jeans pocket. It was then that Mimi appeared. While Mimi was mad with Maureen for the diva's treatment of the girl who had dragged Mark out of his depression, she didn't hold grudges for long. While hugs were exchanged between the three women, Mark whispered to Roger,   
  
"Did you invite them?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to. I'm sorry, but we have known them for like, ever. I didn't want them to find out later and then know that everyone had been there except them!"  
  
"We could've all lied to them."  
  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry! I'm just being polite!"  
  
Carmen gave a sigh, "I just hope that nothing starts. This is too nice of a day to be..... be messed up."  
  
They all nodded and sat down at the table. Each person order their favorite dishes, most off the vegetarian menu. The seating arrangements were carefully done. Carmen, then Mark, Roger, than Mimi. Sitting across from Carmen was Collins, then an empty seat, and finally Joanne across from Roger and Maureen opposite Mimi. Silence surrounded the table, it was obvious that Maureen was not in a fighting mood right now. Carmen was greatly relieved, for this time, it wouldn't be so easy to just leave. As soon as the eating was over, Roger stood up.   
  
"I'm very happy you guys all came here tonight, cause it's kinda special."  
  
"Hmm?" Asked Mimi, turning in her chair to look at her boyfriend. The other two people who didn't know wore similar expressions on their faces. Roger grasped Mimi's hand and she stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked the group, but no one responded. Suddenly, and to her great shock, Roger got down on his knee. Reaching in his pocket, he retrieved the ring.  
  
"Mimi, I love you and I don't want to lose you again. Will you marry me?" He asked, and drew in a breath in anticipation.  
  
Mimi was shocked beyond belief, she loved Roger and this was something she thought he would never do. Indeed, no one could picture Roger getting married in their wildest dreams. Finally, Mimi looked at him,   
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
A loud clapping and cheering erupted from the table and all the waiters and waitresses. Roger stood up, slipped the ring on Mimi's finger and kissed her. Mimi kissed back, wrapping her arms around her fiancee.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Carmen and Mark walked hand in hand to Carmen's apartment. After everyone had congratulated the couple, the different parties had dispersed. Plus, the couple still had a date to go out on tonight, but Carmen had insisted that she needed to change and wash up first. Once at her apartment, the male filmmaker sat on the couch as Carmen decided to wash her hair in the bathroom sink to avoid a whole shower. Suddenly, Mark appeared at her side. More than once he had offered to wash Carmen's hair for her. One of his loves was the feel of her soft brown locks between his fingers.  
  
"If you want to, you can." She said to him and he helped her rubbed in the shampoo and conditioner. Her hair was smooth and a deeper shade of brown than when it was dry. Mark massaged Carmen's hair and helped her to dry it.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him. When he kissed back, something passed between them. A fire of sorts sprang through both their bodies. Neither of them knew the origin of it. It was completely out of place, but it seemed right. Mark ran his hands down her back holding her tightly to him as if he was scared she might disappear. Carmen felt the same as wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. The kissing continued for minutes that couldn't be counted in regular time. She leaned back over the counter, caught up in the passion so much so that she couldn't think properly. He moved to undo her shirt buttons.  
  
As Carmen felt his hands brush against her upper garment, she seemed to almost offer it to him. When his fingers touched the bare flesh of her stomach, they were so warm that she felt like she was burning all over her body. Her wet hair dripped cold droplets onto her back and something happened. The iciness struck her like needles and it brought her back to reality.  
  
She pulled away from Mark and opened her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, confusion on his face.   
  
Nervousness stirred in her stomach, "I can't do this. It's going to far."  
  
She saw the disappoint she expected from him, but no words accompanied his look.  
  
"I'm just not ready, I'm sorry Mark." With that, she turned from him and bit her lower lip.  
  
Mark didn't know how to handle this, his rejection skills were rusty. Finally, and without another word, he turned, and left Carmen's apartment. He wasn't mad, just disappointed. As far as he had known, she loved him enough to take that last step, but, as he recalled, the past was working against her. Upset, he returned to the apartment he shared with Roger and Mimi for the night.  
  
Back at her apartment, Carmen went into her room and curled up on her bed. She cried softly in the dark, scared that she had ruined everything that she and Mark had built up in the past 3 months. Why was her past tormenting her? Every time a man got close she felt nervous and needed to back away. There was no chance for sleep now and so, she kept up her never-ending tears.  
  
***************************************************  
  
James heard the door close from Carmen's apartment, but at first, he thought nothing of it. He set down his earlier painting on the finishing table and began to spread a sealing mixture over it. The stuff made him wrinkle his nose, but after awhile, he'd get used to it.  
  
'Maybe I should buy some of that rose scented kind next time.' He thought to himself, and continued moving the paintbrush up and down the canvas.  
  
It was then that he heard something. He stood up straight and strained to listen. It was a woman, and she was crying. Suddenly, it dawned upon him that it was Carmen he heard crying.  
  
"Poor lass, I wonder what's going on... "He said aloud, and quickly resealed the sealer container. Walking out of his apartment and over to Carmen's, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Called a choked voice.  
  
"It's James. Are you all right?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? If you need help, I'm here."  
  
Carmen pondered this option. James was a good friend, a man with which there was no type of tension romantically. She got up and walked to her front door. He entered her apartment and sat her down on her couch. Without any words he began to make her a glass of tea.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
She dried her eyes and took the tea from him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"It's all my fault." She began....  
  
**************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of part 3! If you want to see a part 4, please be a nice person and review this story. Your reviews do not go unnoticed, and I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories. Thanks again!  



	4. Time Won't Wait

Time Won't Wait  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Rent characters. I only own Carmen and James, and any of their family members. Thanks!  
  
Part 4: (Of Candy)  
Here's the part that everyone was probably waiting for! This will end that cliffhanger and we'll see how Carmen and Maureen react to each other. Plus, how does the conflict between Carmen and Maureen affect the two filmmaker's relationship? Trust me, you don't know, that is, until you read it! And, when you're done, please review? I'm gonna stop chaptering my stories until they're all finished too...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
* This story picks up right where the last one left off. So, if you don't remember, James was talking to Carmen about her fear of intimacy..... *  
  
"What's all your fault? You've never done anything wrong in your life." Laughed James, taking the cup of tea from Carmen's hands and setting it down on the table. Carmen pulled her knees up to her chest and curled into the fetal position. With difficulty, she choked out,   
  
"I refused Mark. Now he probably won't ever speak to me again."  
  
"Refused him how?" Asked a confused James.  
  
She gave him a look of utter shock at his lack of knowledge, "We came close to sleeping together, and I backed out at the last minute."  
  
James whistled and his eyes opened wide. Leaning back against the couch, he whispered, "Oh, Geez."  
  
That only made Carmen cry harder. Realizing his mistake, the Scotsman pulled a tissue from his pocket and softly rubbed her tears away.  
  
"Go on and cry, lass. Cry all you want, he isn't here."  
  
Suddenly, Carmen lunged forward and wrapped her arms around James's in a desperate embrace. He held her close to him, stroking her soft brown hair like a mother comforting an ill child. In his hug, she found safe haven. To her, he was a neutral. A man which expected nothing but friendship from a female. James didn't want a relationship, sex, or anything else. He just wanted to be able to call Carmen and talk for three hours straight on the phone, or go to a cafe and talk about art over coffee. The ideal friend for any lonely person.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mark stared at the sidewalk as he walked dejectedly back to his apartment. Now, with all the snow off the ground, he listened to the echo of his shoes on the concrete. Even with the busy city around him, the soft tap of rubber on cement penetrated his eardrums like loud blasts of music. Every sound was amplified. The creaking of the door to his apartment building, the squeaking of the steps are he walked slowly up them, and the swing of the door to his room. He threw himself on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. In the next room, he could hear muffled voices - Roger and Mimi's.   
  
"Probably discussing wedding plans." Whispered Mark to himself. The realization that his best friends were getting married had hit him hard. Up until this moment, one little thing hadn't dawned on him, but now, it was apparent. Where would he live? He couldn't just stay with Roger and Mimi for the rest of his life. They'd need that apartment space, especially if they had kids. A slight knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come in."   
  
Roger entered the room. He was clad in his nighttime apparel of a T-shirt and boxers. Some music band's name was plastered on the shirt, although Mark's couldn't read it.  
  
"What're you doing back so early?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you and Carmen have a fight or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure. Listen Mark, you don't look okay. You had a fight, didn't you?"  
  
"Not a real fight."  
  
"Okay, look, you're not gonna play games with me. I'm not letting you get all depressed and shit, again, like last year."  
  
"Oh, what do you know? Mimi came onto you strong. She begged you!"  
  
Roger raised an eyebrow. He was trying hard to hold his temper, "So, this is about sex."  
  
Mark sat up on the edge of the bed swinging his feet to the floor, "In a sense, yes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's kinda personal...."  
  
"You've got 5 seconds to talk."  
  
"All right! Carmen and I were kissing and things heated up. We got really close and she suddenly just pulled away from me."  
  
Roger almost scoffed, "That's happened to me before. I'll bet it's happened to every guy."  
  
"Yeah, but now I bet she'll never even speak to me again. She probably thinks that all I want is sex from her."  
  
"Why? Do you?"  
  
"No! I want her in my life."  
  
The musician had a faint guess as to what Mark was hinting at, but he dismissed it, "Look Mark, just give her some time and a little space. If she wants to, she'll come back. Trust me."  
  
"Besides, you guys have been dating for like, what? 3 months now? You've made it that far without fucking yet, and that's pretty good." Came Mimi's voice from the doorway. She paused, then added, "Or maybe that's the dancer Mimi talking..."  
  
Roger turned back to his friend, "Carmen ain't through with you yet, buddy."   
  
With those words, he picked up Mimi in his arms and carried her out through the door. A call of "Buenas Noches Mark!" Came from Mimi as she and Roger went behind closed doors.  
  
Soon a fitful sleep enveloped Mark against his will.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Carmen slowly pulled away from James and sat back again on the couch.  
  
"I want to get close to him. I do want him, it, it just feels wrong."  
  
"I know the feeling. My parents were so homophobic that I had to conceal myself."  
  
"This is New York James, it's okay to be yourself here."  
  
"I think I finally will."  
  
"You're gonna come out of the closet?"  
  
"Yes, and for someone!" James and Carmen embraced in celebration of James's newly renewed courage. As he held her close, his ears heard her soft whisper,  
  
"Who's the lucky one?"  
  
"Collins. I love him."  
  
"Collins? That's great! He's a lucky guy."  
  
Blushing, James smiled, "I think about him day and night. Ever since I felt his eyes on me, and when I heard his laugh..."   
  
The artist drifted off into his own dream world. Suddenly, he snapped back to attention, "Carmen, you said you do want Mark?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sexually?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't get my mind to respond to my body."  
  
"We could get you drunk."  
  
This earned him a dirty look, but both were soon laughing.   
  
"Look, why don't you call him tomorrow? All you need is the right setting, I'll bet. And, if he won't speak to you, then he isn't the right guy. Any guy who loves you, should respect you, and girl, you deserve respect!" Stated James.  
  
"Thank you." She said, wiping away her tears.   
  
James kissed each of her cheeks while he gave her a good-bye hug. Then, with a wave, he let himself out of the apartment. Standing, Carmen stretched and walked toward her bedroom.   
  
'Tomorrow, I'll call him, 'Tomorrow.' She thought, and her tired body pulled her into a deep sleep.  
  
********************** (Next Day at 7:00pm) *****************************  
  
Carmen sat in a chair, her hands in her lap. She fidgeted, almost spastically twitching with her worry. The desire to call her boyfriend conflicted with worry. What if he hung up on her? What if he never wanted to see her again? These thoughts ran through Carmen's mind like a freight train, destroying everything in it's path.  
  
With a trembling hand, the female filmmaker reached forward, and dialed Mark's number. Shockingly, he answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah. Carmen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A pause took over their conversation. Finally, she spoke again, "Mark, we need to talk."  
  
"I know. I was gonna call you, but I - "  
  
"It's okay. Meet me outside in a few minutes, all right?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
  
They hung up. Carmen rushed to her closet and pulled on her coat, a new sense of courage flowed through her veins like fire. Shoes pounding on the stairs of her apartment building, she made her way downstairs and out the door. Like a good omen, a warm breeze swept across her face as the sunlight disappeared behind the roofs of the skyscrapers that New York uses as signs of power and wealth. A lone figure stood on the opposite side of the street. Fighting the urge to simply jump into his arms and kiss him, she walked over to greet Mark.   
  
She saw in his eyes a mixture of pain, and hope. Carmen knew that it was up to her as to which one would soon envelope both of his optic mirrors. It would be easier for her to leave him with pain, but she didn't know if she could ever hurt someone. Reaching forward, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mark looked shocked, as he had thought that she had brought him her to tell him that she wished to break up.  
  
"Mark, I wanted to say, I'm sorry."  
  
"It isn't your fault, I was moving too fast..."  
  
"No! I'm just still so scared. I can't be hurt again."  
  
"I'll never hurt you Carmen, I love you."  
  
Carmen caught her breath, it was rare that Mark said those words, even though she knew he did, "I love you too."  
  
"C'mon, we'll talk on the way." He said, nodded his head in the direction of the sidewalk leading away from their building. She smiled and they left.   
  
Neither one saw the person who had lingered in Mark's apartment building doorway frame. Another shadowy person appeared behind the first.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"What are they talking about?" The second figure asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something about Mark moving too fast and scaring Carmen."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"I'm gonna follow them. This sounds like it'll be good."  
  
"You're sick. Leave them alone."  
  
"No!" With that, the second figure slipped past the first and followed the couple, keeping out of their sight.  
  
The first figure sighed and went in the opposite direction, leaving it's friend to do as it would.  
  
************************************************************  
  
James breathed out heavily. He was trying to get his breath to show up in the March air. Nothing appeared and the disappointed artist frowned. Slowly, he raised a hand to knock on the door that stood before him, broad, dark, and foreboding. The knocks echoed, signaling that the door was hollow. Steps came closer and closer until the door knob finally turned and was opened.  
  
"James! It's good to see you here." Said Collins, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, Collins. I came by to talk to you about something."  
  
"C'mon in then. It's warmer in here."  
  
"Thanks." Smiling so that his cheeks moved to darker shade of red. One Scottish trait was the redness of some of the people's faces, especially those who also possess red hair to match. Without moving from his place just inside the doorway, James blurted out,  
  
"Carmen told me about you."  
  
"What'd she tell you?"  
  
"That you gay."  
  
"Oh." Collins scratched the back of his head and turned from the artist for a minute.  
  
"So am I."  
  
A confused genius turned back around and stared at the man near him, "You are?"  
  
"Yeah. I just came over to say that, I've never met anyone like you. When I felt you staring at me, it was, so... so-"  
  
"Wonderful? Beautiful?" Finished Collins, a sexy grin on his face. The two moved closer together without even noticing it.   
  
"Yeah, something like that." Whispered James, laying a hand on the scholar's arm.  
  
Looking down at the man he loved hand's at where it rested, calm broke the ice in his veins. Collins would never forget Angel, but, he had to move on. This wonderful man was offering him that chance. And he would take it.  
  
As the artist leaned in to kiss the genius, he whispered in that ever so accented voice, "I love you."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
* Two hours later.... *  
  
The two filmmakers made their way back to their street. While they had talked what for seemed to be an eternity, no progress had been made. Even though Mark had convinced Carmen, that he loved her and wanted her for more than her body, she was still a little scared and pulled back. He said he would wait for her, and she'd promised him that he'd be the first. Still, it felt like a substantial part of their love, had been whisked away by the wind. One night had killed their passion.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah. Here, I'll walk you up to your apartment." Suggested Mark and she took his arm like he was a formal escort. Shyly laughing at the comedic gesture, they started up the stairs. A short jerk on Mark's arm stopped him.  
  
"Do you hear that?" A whispering voice full of fear hit his ear.   
  
He was silent for a moment, until the distinct sound of cloth moving against cloth became apparent, "Yeah." He whispered back, and moved to grasp her hand.  
  
Trying to appear calm, they kept walking. Robberies and murder were common in their area of town at night and they knew that the best thing to do was get inside somewhere. Carmen reached inside her pocket and pulled out her pepper spray. Mark, in an effort to see if he had anything with him that could deflect an attack, went through his coat pockets. Shockingly, he found a few metal camera parts.   
  
Among the items, he felt his small flashlight designed for working with camcorders. In a rather foolish act, he turned on the light and shined it in the general direction of the sound.  
  
"Maureen?" He asked, thoroughly confused.   
  
Carmen looked furious, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ever the actress, the spy played it cool, "I've got a right to be where I want. It's a free country, isn't it?"  
  
"Not when your intruding on other people's business!" Carmen said, and there was a tone to her voice that had never been there before.  
  
"It's not like you were talking about much anyway. I mean, Mark's being rejected, what else is new?"  
  
Raising the hand that held the pepper spray in it, she pointed it at Maureen, "I'm sick of dealing with you! For months now you've done nothing but torment me! Get lost, Maureen! Or so help me I will use whatever method I need to make you leave!"  
  
The other woman looked shocked, but, seeing that she'd driven her ex - boyfriend's girlfriend to the point where her own body was threaten, she backed off.  
  
Carmen could feel her blood boil and her mind was clouded. Mark didn't say anything, he had never seen his girlfriend act like this. It impressed him. After a moment, they began walking again, and stopped in front of her apartment door.  
  
Looking at each other, something had changed in her. She kissed him, violently, passionately. Reaching back behind her, she opened her door. While still connected to him by their lips, her hands grasped his scarf and pulled him roughly into her living quarters.  
  
"Carmen? What are you - "  
  
"Don't speak. Please." Came her whisper, and in it the soft tone that Mark recognized. Her request was a form of protection. Now that her body and mind were in agreement, she wanted them to stay that way. They slowed down, savoring each moment. She pulled off his coat and threw off his scarf. He did the same for her before leaving her side for only a minute. What he did was lock the apartment door, to ensure their privacy. As he turned back toward her, she was walking towards her bedroom. With a smile, Carmen invited him to join her.  
  
At the door, he stopped, "You're sure about this?"  
  
"More than anything. I want you tonight."  
  
He approached her, and soon, clothing was flung aside as the two found refuge beneath the sheets. The heat in the room was growing, there was no doubt about that. They made love with a desperate passion that stemmed from many origins.  
  
Mark was relishing in this, for he found that every inch of Carmen was beautiful. Carmen loved the sensations that coursed through her body as she gave Mark her virginity. As the temperature increased, and the embrace grew stronger, both began to perspire. The two bodies were drenched in sweat, mingling together.   
  
No memories surfaced in her mind to make her want to stop this. She couldn't if she had tried. Their lips locked together and eyes were tightly shut. Everything seemed to be building up toward a sensation unknown to one and missed by the other. Suddenly, Carmen's once pure body was experiencing an explosion of emotions she'd never known. In a desperate attempt to release some of that energy, she cried out his name at her moment of ecstasy.  
  
The feel of her climax triggered Mark's and he too, went over the edge. A long spiral of pain, pleasure, and love. When it all had subsided into a pleasurable throbbing, he collapsed. He looked down at Carmen, the woman he loved. Her body glistened with beads of sweat and her short brown hair clung to her bare neck. The look in her eyes only heightened her sensuality to him. Kissing, the couple shared a tender moment.  
  
Mark moved to lay next to her and whispered, "I love you."  
  
She gave a contented smile, "I love you too Mark."  
  
Soon, the bliss of sleep conquered their minds as they lay together, in each other's arms. 


	5. Expectations and Propositions

Expectations and Propositions  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Carmen, James, their families, and anyone else who suddenly steps into the story from my imagination.  
  
Part 5: (Of Candy)  
Here is the next installment in the Candy series! This story picks up about 4 months after "Time Won't Wait." It is now July 4th, and the gang is preparing to go watch some fireworks, but, that's not all that's gonna happen...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The phone let out a loud insistent ring. Carmen and Mark, accustomed to the quiet of the room, jumped out of their chairs almost. She laid a hand on his arm,   
  
"I'll get it." He smiled at her and looked back down at the camera he was attempting to fix. Skilled fingers flew quickly over the bent metal scraps that had been damaged when the couple, in an attempt to shift some furniture, had dropped the table. One of the legs had struck the filming instrument, much to their dismay.  
  
"Hello? Oh, it you Mimi! How's things?" Candy's voice said in recognition of the person.  
  
On the other end of the line, Mimi laughed, "I'm good, everything's great! So, what's goin' on over there?"  
  
"Well, Mark and I are trying to fix that Camera still, but, other than that, nothing really."  
  
"Okay, well, listen, everyone is coming over tonight to watch the fireworks, can you come?"  
  
"We were gonna celebrate on our own, but.... " Her eyes glanced over to Mark, who looked up at her over his glasses. A mischievous grin on his lips started her laughing softly. The ex-dancer didn't have to be there to realize what was going on.  
  
"Hmm, you guys were planning your own little fireworks 'display' huh?"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe... " She stuttered shyly. Though for four months now she'd had experience in that area, but she still considered it a private manner. Mimi's outrageous and flamboyant ways were breaking down Carmen's reserved manner, however.   
  
"So, are you gonna come over or not?"   
  
"Yeah, we'll be there. What time?"  
  
"What's it now? About 8 something?"  
  
Carmen checked the wall clock, "8:43."  
  
"Cool, be here at about 9:45. That'll give us a little time before they shoot off the fireworks. Joanne is gonna bring some food."  
  
"Should I bring something then?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
"I think I will then. You did say that everyone was coming, right?"  
  
"Yep. Collins, James, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, me, you and Mark."  
  
Running through a mental checklist of the supplies she had in her cupboard, Carmen knew that she could make enough food to bring to the party. The problem was now, what to make? Suddenly, one of Mimi's words caught her attention, "Maureen?"  
  
She heard Mimi gulp, "Umm, yeah."  
  
Carmen sighed deeply, it was true that the actress was less of a problem nowadays, but, she still was an irritating presence in the group. Her cold eyes followed the couple everywhere, and had become even icier since the group had discovered as to what extent the relationship between Mark and Carmen went.  
  
Hiding her anger from Mimi's ears, she continued, "That's okay. We'll be there in an hour."  
  
They hung up the phone after the exchange of short good-byes, and Candy returned to the table where she had previously been working. Mark's hand came acrossed the table and took hers in it's own. He caressed her fingers and gave her a sweet smile, which she gladly returned. As they returned to repairing, she daydreamed back over her relationship with Mark.  
  
************************************************************  
  
That night, the first night, had been the most passionate. Every caress, every motion, every feeling of ecstasy, she remembered clearly. Most of all however, she remembered his reassuring smile when she'd asked him to be gentle. Each time after, the same heat came to her body, strong and full of life, and sparked only by her lover.  
  
Just as the night before had been the one revolving around the physical end of the relationship, the morning was the emotional. When she had awoken, Mark was already up. He lay there on his side, and had obviously been watching her sleep. His hand had stroked her blushing cheek and played with her short brown hair. Carmen remembered how she'd whispered that she loved him and he returned her comment purely.  
  
After kisses had been exchanged and they had dressed, the lovers walked to the Life Cafe for breakfast. Neither had felt like preparing food, and it helped that she hadn't had much in her apartment. What they weren't expecting, was to run into the rest of the gang. Everything had stopped when they came in together, hands clasped. Roger and Mimi exchanged knowing looks and James looked shocked, but happy. The first person to break the silence was Collins,  
  
"Well, it looks like Mark's not sleeping alone anymore."  
  
Carmen bit her lip and didn't make eye contact with anyone. It was even more embarrassing when the table sort of burst out into mock applause. The male filmmaker slipped his arm around her waist and held her to him. A gesture which, in looking back, had a possessive, yet loving air to it. Maureen bristled and became angry. To her, this was just one more step towards Mark fully getting over 'them'. She didn't want him to devote his time to someone else, and it didn't help that she and Joanne had quarreled again.  
  
"So, was Mark good for you?" She sneered.  
  
Carmen looked at the actress, "Yeah, I had a good time."  
  
"That's a miracle."  
  
"Well, you had others to compare him to." Retorted the female filmmaker, a smirk on her lips.  
  
This earned her a snort and a harsh look from Maureen, and the conversation between them ceased, for that time. While Carmen was generally sweet, she couldn't take criticism of herself, or anyone she held dear to her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The memory then switched over to Roger and Mimi's wedding. It had been a small affair, everyone, including both sets of parents, had helped with the cost. Speaking of parents, when the others had seen Mimi's mom, they knew where she'd gotten her figure, and everyone saw that Roger had his father's eyes. Despite her own objections, the bride had worn a white dress by her mother's suggestion. Once the photo were developed however, the mother got to brag that she knew what color would look good on her daughter.  
  
At the wedding, Maureen and Joanne had reconciled their differences... again. When this had taken place, the day was perfect. Everyone was civil to each other like they had never been before, not wanting to ruin such a joyful day.  
  
That night, Mark officially moved in with Carmen in her apartment, to give the newly married couple their own space.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
She suddenly snapped back to reality as she heard Mark ask her if she was okay.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess."  
  
"You had me worried there, you looked like you were off in space."  
  
"Maybe I was." Laughed Carmen. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she scrambled to her feet, "I've gotta make something to take over to Roger and Mimi's!"  
  
"Want help?" He called after her as she ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Maybe a bit later, but, could you fix that camera instead? We want to get some good pictures."   
  
Mark shrugged and nodded, agreeing. Candy tried desperately to think of what she could make that everyone would like. It would be vegetarian, of course. She pulled open the fridge and saw, at the bottom, a bag of apples, some grapes, and some oranges. A few days earlier, she had gotten her paycheck and had bought the fruit. Carmen guessed that she might be able to make a salad out of it. Quickly, she went to work, slicing, cutting, and mixing.  
  
Finally, when all was finished, she had a pretty decent fruit salad in front of her. Due to lack of a top for the bowl, Carmen covered the bowl with a cloth and called to Mark,  
  
"It's time to leave."  
  
In the living room, Mark clicked the last camera piece in place and stood up, "All right."  
  
Gathering their coats and the other instruments they would need, the couple exited the apartment. It was only a short walk to the Davis apartment. Mark still couldn't get over the part of the ceremony where the priest had said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis." All of his emotional efforts had to be combined to keep him from laughing. Even Mimi and Roger seemed to laugh slightly. The name just didn't sound right, but, everyone was glad that they were married now.   
  
They stopped in front of Mark's old apartment and knocked on the door. Roger answered it,   
  
"Hey guys!" Then he turned and yelled back into the apartment, "Hey everyone, guess who's finally here!"   
  
"Must be Mark and Carmen! Am I smart? Oh yes..." Collins said, grinning and moving his eyebrows to resemble a suave, sophisticated philosopher.  
  
Mark burst out laughing and embraced Collins. When the men were done with greeting each other, Collins grasped Carmen's shoulders with both his hands and held her there, "Hey little lady. No hug for your best friend's lover?"   
  
"Oh, how wrong you are." She replied, and he spun her around as he held her to him.   
  
"Now, now, he's my man Candy." Came the accented voice they knew so well. James came forward and took the teacher's arm. She smiled and kissed both his cheeks.  
  
After all the greetings were exchanged, the gang moved to the center of the room to get everything around that they would need to watch fireworks. Since the roof of their building was flat, and Roger knew of a secret staircase, they could sit up on the roof and view the display. Mimi had gathered what she had of towels, and others had volunteered their coats. The group tromped like an army procession up the stairs and found themselves on the right corner of the building.   
  
There was no regular door, like you saw on the modern buildings, but only a rusty trapdoor. Roger stepped out first, and, due to the trapdoor's hinges, he had to hold the metal lid open for everyone else. When they were all out, Joanne and Maureen volunteered to clean up an area while the others got out the food.   
  
Since everyone had Collins code, a lot of the food here was, "A-N-G-E-L," food. The honorarium was continual, and because the cops rarely took heed to investigate anything, they were safe. Once everything was setup, food, seating, and those other miscellaneous details, the eating and talking commenced.  
  
"Isn't it funny?" Said Maureen, staring at the starry black sky.  
  
A chorus of 'whats?' came her way. She paused, and said, "Well, we're not at the Life Cafe. It seems like whenever we get together and have dinner, we're always there."  
  
Mark laughed, "Until they kick us out at least!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! It's always, can you please go? You can't pay!" Added Roger, setting down the cookies that Mimi had made. It was one of her first attempts at the culinary arts, and, they were pretty good.   
  
Suddenly, his wife pulled him down a little and whispered to him something that the others couldn't hear. Roger smiled, nodded, and looked at the faces that held the eyes that stared at him.   
  
"Well, since I got your attention already, Mimi and I wanna make an announcement, " He looked at her, "Do you wanna tell them?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure. Everybody, Roger and I... We're gonna have a baby!"  
  
Everything then seemed to happen at once. There was congratulations and hugging, and even tears.   
  
"When did you find out?" Asked Carmen, embracing her friend.  
  
"Just today. I went to visit that lady I made friends with at the hospital when I almost died, and she picked right up on it."  
  
Joanne questioned her further, "How far along are you?"  
  
"Only two months, so, I'm not into all the heavy stuff yet."  
  
"No morning sickness, thank God." Said Roger, hugging his wife.   
  
Everybody could now see though. Mimi was so rail thin that it did look like she'd gained some weight. Plus, if you look at her normally sassy and alluring eyes, they were, softer, somehow. She had the look of an expectant mother. To the others, this was another new thing. Roger and Mimi's apartment filled with the sound of little feet scampering about made no sense. What was funnier was the image of Roger scolding a disobedient child.   
  
No one had ever imagined that any of them would ever become parents. They saw each other, always at the same age, free, without cares or worries. The thought of a second generation, of children that might go through the same struggles they themselves went through, didn't fit. Like a odd puzzle piece.  
  
Mimi seemed to read their thoughts and said, "I know it's weird, but Roger and I promise we won't become dull people."   
  
Joanne laughed, "You guys couldn't if you tried. Mimi's too wild and Roger's too, well, just too Roger!"  
  
And there was a general feeling of joy going around the group. So much so that no one saw the first of the fireworks exploding over head. James, however, did and he mentioned it to the others.   
  
Each of them hurried to get the varying foods available to them, and sat, in couples, on different towels and coats. They lay on their backs or simply sat with legs either crossed of stretched out. Mark and Carmen lay down fully, his arm around her as best he could get it. No one really ate, except for the occasional fruit, cookie, bread slice, etc.  
  
The fireworks caught their entire focus. Even more so than some of Maureen's loud and outrageous, but very inventive, performances. Maybe it was the colors. The bright swirling of red, blues, greens, purples, and whites lighting up the sky. Rainbows, of sorts. Ever since they were children, the odd shapes made by these relatively safe explosives had fascinated them. Upside down fountains, mushrooms, and many pointed stars.  
  
Mark picked up his camera and filmed the sky. He also secretly taped his friends as they stared upwards. Since the subject of his next film was the simple pleasures in life of poor people, this was really good material.   
  
****************************( 1 hour later )************************  
  
The male filmmaker clicked his camera off finally and sat up. He reached into his pocket and felt of the cool, round, metal object he hid there. Slyly, his eyes watched Carmen as she sat next to him. The fireworks were over, and all around them, everyone was stretching and cleaning up.  
  
Playfully, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her toward him so that she was almost sitting on his lap. Carmen tilted her head and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart from each other, he put his lips up to her ear so only see could hear him,  
  
"July 4th, 2001, 11:00 p.m."  
  
"Eastern standard time?" She whispered back, giggling slightly, placing his hands over his as they lay around her waist.  
  
"Yeah. Carmen, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You do love me, don't you?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Enough to marry me?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her eyes full of confusion and anticipation, "Are you-"  
  
Mark nodded, and, nervous though he was, his hand stopped shaking long enough to pull the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Carmen smiled, "Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again. Mark then slid the ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand. During the ceremony, that would be changed for a little while, but still, she was half Christian.   
  
Their actions caught the attentions of the others even though they were speaking in low tones only, "What's going on?" Asked James, looking at his friend and her boyfriend.  
  
The male filmmaker smiled, and kept silent. So did Candy. Since Roger and Mimi had made their announcement, the couple didn't want to interfere.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Shrugged Carmen, and put her hands behind her. And it was quickly forgotten. Mark and Carmen exchanged looks of relief and helped carry the supplies back downstairs. They left after they'd helped clean up, as did most of the others, and they walked, hand in hand, across the street to their apartment.   
  
Once inside, Mark pulled his fiancé into his arms and kissed her, "We'll tell them tomorrow at the cafe."   
  
"I just didn't wanna say anything tonight, what with their news and everything."  
  
"That's so sweet of you Candy." He laughed, joking around.  
  
She ran her hand down his cheek and smiled up at him, "I can be a whole lot sweeter."  
  
"Really?" He asked, and kissed her.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Care to show me?"  
  
She waved her arm in the direction of their bedroom, "Lead on, if you dare."  
  
Mark laughed and picked up her. He moved quickly and the only thing Carmen had enough time to do, was to turn the lights switch off.  
  
************(End of this Story part)**************************  
  
Well, that's it! If you want a part 6, please review! 


	6. Paintbrushes in the Closet

Paintbrushes in the Closet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but Carmen, James, and their families are mine! Also, story is rated R for scenes containing fights and discrimination.  
  
Part 6: (Of Candy)  
This is one and half months after Expectations and Propositions. James is in for a huge surprise.  
  
********************************  
  
Carmen stepped gingerly into the hot water streaming from the shower head. After all the filming done yesterday, most of it on the streets, she felt grimy, in a way. Her hair soaked quickly and it became a thick mass of brown locks plastered to her back. Sighing, she lathered up her body in soap and let the water wash it away. A noise caught her attention and she peeked around the curtain.  
  
It was only Mark coming in for the morning routine of teeth brushing and getting rid of the night's effects on the body. Thinking nothing more of it, she went back to washing. Her fiancé's actions were amplified by the ceramic shower walls. Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes and another covered her mouth. Feeling another body pressed against hers, she realized that she wasn't alone in the shower anymore.  
  
"Shh." A familiar male voice tickled her ear. The hand over her mouth removed itself and ran down her waist, feeling every curve.  
  
Laughing softly, Carmen turned around to face him, "Mark. You little creep."  
  
He gave her a mischievous smile and leaned in to kiss her. The heat from his body was absorbed by hers as they locked lips.   
  
A loud knock on the apartment's front door stopped them.  
  
"Damn." Muttered Mark, turning to shut off the water.  
  
"No, wait. Maybe they'll go away."   
  
However, this was not going to be the case. As the knocking continued they both grabbed towels and ran to get dressed. The male filmmaker was the first done and before he exited the bedroom, Candy grabbed his arm.   
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He ran to answer the door. James stood there, dirtied pieces of paper in his right hand. "James! How nice of you to drop by."  
  
"Oh, I'm detecting sarcasm. What'd I do wrong?"  
  
"You interrupted a beautiful thing, my friend."  
  
"Assuming I'm interpreting that correctly, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure you are...." It came out in an angered tone of voice, but its owner's smile betrayed it.  
  
"Well lad, aren't you gonna invite me in? I have something for you guys." James waved the papers like a fan against the August heat waves.   
  
"What?"  
  
At this point, Carmen emerged from the bedroom, wearing Mark's red and blue striped shirt, his trademark outfit. She recognized what her neighbor was holding, and crossed her arms smugly, "Tampering with the mail is a federal offense Jimmy."  
  
"All right lass! God, I must've come at a really bad time!" Stepping around Mark, he sent a letter flying towards Carmen with a flick of his wrist, "Miss Keller."  
  
Turning back around, he sent another letter to Mark by the same means, "Mr. Cohen."  
  
Groaning, the male filmmaker sat down on the couch, "It's from my mother."  
  
Candy turned her letter over and over a few times before asking, "How old are these?"  
  
"Dunno. The damn postal service is slow as hell around here."  
  
"Hmm." She said to herself, and ripped open the letter.   
  
"Dear Mark, this is your mother. Just wanted to let your know that we're always thinking of you. Cindy and the kids send their love again, and the kids want you to send them a picture. Marky, you really should visit us, your nephew and nieces have never seen you! You're their only uncle and the lord knows their father isn't around anymore. Much love, Your Mother." Mark concluded, and he refolded the letter.  
  
"You've never seen your nieces and nephew?" Asked Carmen, confusion written her face.  
  
"Nope. I want to, but I just never can seem to get back to Scars Dale. What's your letter say?"  
  
"It says - Oh my!" Digging into the envelope with her hand, she pulled out a long gold necklace chain. On the end of the chain, her interfaith family's symbol was attached. A gold star of David hung there with a golden cross fused to it.   
  
James stared it, "Woah. What's that?"  
  
Laughing, she wiped away a tear and explained, "It was mine when I was a little girl. My mom used to wear the star and my dad wore the cross. When I was born, they had the symbols melted to each other. Kind of a way to let me embrace every faith, you know?"  
  
"Why are you getting it back now?" The Scotsman asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the letter says something." Her eyes fell upon the lined white paper and she began reading, "Dear Carmen, many greetings from Michigan! How's life in New York? It's been awfully lonely without our little Carmania around - "  
  
"Carmania?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's my Jewish name. My mother found it in a book of exotic names or something. I think it means 'Vineyard of the Lord' in Hebrew."  
  
"You get two names? That's not fair..."  
  
"Most Jews have two names. They're for special ceremonies." Chimed in Mark.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Maluch. It means 'King'."  
  
Carmen looked at both of them before continuing with the letter, "Your father and I think that this Mark Cohen sounds like a nice boy, but your father still wants to meet him before you get married. Personally, I think you've always had good judgment and I trust you and him. Please call us again and give us more information as it develops. I've also enclosed your old necklace. Well, you're probably wondering why at this point. There's two reasons. A is that I want you to wear it at the wedding and B is that I want you to give it to your first child to wear. Love always, your Mother and Father."  
  
Quietness filled the room as Mark and Carmen looked at each other, uncertainly. In all the times they had talked, the subject of children had never come up. Even though she had kept it a secret from Mark, Carmen had had a pregnancy scare about a month after they'd first slept together. Somebody up there still liked her though, and nothing came of that missed period.  
  
She was about to speak when he read her thoughts, "Let's talk about it tonight."  
  
"Sure." Came her whispered response.  
  
Sensing a need to break the tension, James opened his letter, "How about I read mine now?"  
  
"That'd be good."   
  
But he didn't read it right away. For a few moments there was silence before James made a choking noise, "Oh my dear god."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My parents are coming for a visit in a month!"  
  
"I thought they lived in Scotland."  
  
"That's my sister... oh shit..."  
  
"Now what?" Asked Mark.  
  
"This letter is a month old, they're gonna be here tomorrow!"   
  
Carmen sighed, "What's so bad about your parents coming?"  
  
Standing up, James walked over to his female friend and placed both hands on her shoulders like a minister, "Oh my little lassie, you've always had it easy. You don't have parents that despised the fact that you loved to paint, or hated you because you left the homeland." He put his face right in front of hers and lowered his voice to a nearly inaudible whisper, "There's one other thing that they hate. They HATE gay people!!!"   
  
The last sentence came out in a scream, causing Carmen to fall backwards, off the sofa. Mark picked her up, "Damnit James!"   
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that, my parents don't know about my so called 'sexual preferences' yet."  
  
"You never told them?"  
  
"Would you have?"  
  
Mark nodded, Touché."   
  
"This is the worst thing that could possibly happen!"  
  
Carmen grabbed his shoulder, "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Create a diversion? I have to make them think I'm living their version of a 'normal life' and maybe they'll go away."  
  
"How are we supposted to do that?" Questioned Mark, skeptical, but hopeful.  
  
Putting a finger to his lips, the Scotsman managed to squeak out, "A female."  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Carmen and Mark together.  
  
"I need to get someone to play my girlfriend. Just as a sorta... sorta... well, I forget the word, but - "  
  
"Pacifier?" Carmen suggested.  
  
"Exactly!" James looked at Carmen and an idea hit him, "Carmen?"  
  
She caught the look in his eyes and began to back up, hands in front of her, "No way!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Jimmy, it wouldn't work. It'd end up like one of those old TV show episodes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, we'd pretend, but the performance would be see-through and your parents would somehow catch Mark and I in bed together, thus leading to an embarrassing scene that would end with everyone hugging and singing a theme song."  
  
"Okay Carmen! Thank you so much!" Shouted James, slamming his fists into the couch cushions.  
  
"Maybe you should just tell them. Get it over with, ya know?"  
  
"No, no Mark I don't know."  
  
Glancing at her watch, the female filmmaker jumped up, "We're late!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Our daily trip to the Life Cafe. What else?"  
  
"Oh, give me a minute before you go, okay?"  
  
James took a little while to compose himself, and the group headed out to that most infamous of all diners, the Life Cafe.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Collins!" James yelled happily, embracing his lover. When all the initial greetings subsided, they moved to their favorite table to sit, eat, drink, and be merry.  
  
"For tomorrow, we may all be dead!" Announced Maureen, lifting her glass of soda, it was too early for alcohol, in a toast like fashion.  
  
Mimi rubbed her stomach, "Aqui, that's true."  
  
"Point taken and noted."  
  
Roger wrapped his arms around his wife, "You okay?"  
  
"Si," Then, thinking better on it, "Pues... estoy enfermo en la manana."  
  
Having learned some Spanish, Roger responded with a sympathetic, "Pobrecita."  
  
"This is so touching! I think I'm gonna throw up." Maureen made a gagging noise.  
  
Mark joked, "I thought you did that after every meal anyway."  
  
A chorus of "uh-ohs" and a fake drum roll came from the others gathered at the table. However, the actress merely laughed and stated that it wasn't her who did that. The tension, now sufficiently smoothed over, left the room.  
  
"Mimi, what are you guys gonna name the baby?" Inquired Joanne.  
  
"If it's a girl, Maria, a boy, Michael."  
  
"I thought your real name was Maria."  
  
"No, it's Lucia. I like Mimi better and that's what my mama calls me too."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
While that conversation went on at that end of the table, Collins and James were having their own.  
  
"What are saying? Your parents are coming and I can't see you?  
  
"They want to see me having some sort of normal lifestyle and you - "  
  
"Oh, I'm not normal enough for you?"  
  
"Collins, it's not that! You're perfect! My parents just donna see being gay as normal." The accent in his voice was returning, becoming thicker with each passing moment.  
  
"Christ, James! We're in New York! Here, you can be whatever the hell you wanna be!"  
  
"Not with my parents!"  
  
Suddenly, the Philosopher got quiet, "You're scared of them, aren't you?"  
  
"I've been scared my whole damn life."  
  
"You know, sometime you have to grow the fuck up."  
  
This comment raised many eyebrows, Collins usually wasn't prone to using such language on a regular basis.  
  
"I am grown up, but I'd prefer to avoid confrontation. You don't know them!"  
  
"You don't know yourself! I never had any problems like this from Angel! He was proud to be who he was!"  
  
"Angel is dead! He's dead and he's never coming back! You have to get over it sometime, Tom!"  
  
Collins clenched his fist. He wanted to hit James so badly it was harder than hell to resist the urge. Picking up his coat, he flung it over his arm and walked toward the door. Before exiting, he called back, "When you figure out who you are, then maybe you can call me!"  
  
James collapsed into a chair, his hands covering his face. He gave a short sniff of sadness and began to massage his temples. Carmen moved to grab his arm, but he pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
"But Jimmy I - "  
  
"I said, don't touch me! Everyone, just leave me alone!" His eyes were angry and red, beginning to fill with tears. Ashamed of himself, he ran out the back way of the Cafe.  
  
***********************************************  
  
An upset female filmmaker crept back into her apartment.  
  
"He still won't talk to anyone?"  
  
"I knocked for ten minutes straight. He's in there, he's alive, but he's not answering the door."  
  
"Carmen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"James isn't the type that would commit suicide, is he?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think he would have enough guts to go through with it."  
  
"That's good. I'm not interested in finding another body."  
  
"April?"  
  
He nodded, remembering how he had told that story to her a few days prior to this.   
  
"Jimmy usually bounces back after a good nights rest. Maybe the whole thing will clear up tomorrow."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Mark, we need to have our own talk."  
  
"About the... umm... children issue, right?"  
  
She stared at the ground, obviously not sure how to begin, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"I've kinda always wanted a big family. Lotsa little kids!"  
  
Candy looked like she might start crying herself, "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong? You can't have children?"  
  
"I don't want any. I could never see myself as a mother."  
  
"Not even with me as the father?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Mark."  
  
"Carmen, you'd be the perfect mom! I mean, you always smile at all the kids around here, you're more than excited over Mimi's baby! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"That's a given."  
  
"I'm scared of not raising a child right."  
  
"No one knows how to be parent right off the bat! You have to learn it! Plus, we have instincts to help, and you've got me. I ain't gonna be the deadbeat dad my father was and my brother-in- law is."  
  
He pulled her into his arms for a reassuring hug.   
  
"Okay, but if we do have any kids, we're not having them until we're married."  
  
"I'll agree to that. You know what Carmen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not alone anymore."  
  
************************* (The Next Day) ******************************  
  
James felt like he was having a hangover. The loud knock that had hit his front door at this ungodly hour had pulled him from his sleep. Throwing on some clothes, he ended up tripping over one of his easels.  
  
"It's 4:00 am in the morning! This had better be good!" He yelled angrily in that sleepy tone of voice.  
  
Rubbing his eyes painfully, he pulled open the door. The people on the other side took a minute to come into focus, but when they did, James stood up straight.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
**********************  
  
James's parents demanded a tour of New York from their son. He took them to all his favorite haunts, but the most he got out of his parents was an occasional,   
  
"It's nice," or, "Okay."  
  
Pretty quickly, it was a little past noon and James' mother asked, "Isn't that NYU?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Didn't you go there for some kind of class or something?"  
  
"Yes mother, artistic study and art history."  
  
"Damn waste of time if you ask me." Grumbled his father.   
  
"Thanks dad." James whispered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
His mother spoke up next, "James, who is that man over there? He's staring at you like he knows you."  
  
James looked, and recognized Collins, standing on the other side of the road, watching him. The artist had forgotten that this was one of the days that the philosopher lectured at NYU.  
  
"He's looking at him like he likes him. Must be one of those damn homosexuals." Retorted the father.  
  
"Dad, don't - "  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Please, just don't - "  
  
"Spit it out! I don't have time for your stuttering! That's what we sent you to that teacher to get rid of."  
  
"Don't say that about him." His voice caught in his throat and came out scared. He was suddenly a little five year old again. A slap stinging his cheek as he desperatley tried to pronounce words to his father's satisfaction, and not being able to do it.   
  
"Why? Those people are the cause of every problem in our society! They've all got AIDS and they aren't normal!"  
  
"Then I'm not normal." Came James' voice, now defiant and unafraid. Blood was boiling.  
  
"Huh?" Asked his mother.  
  
The next sequence of events wasn't planned. Perhaps it happened because James still loved Collins, or maybe he wanted to prove he wasn't scared anymore.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
For the first time, the father was speechless. But the clenching of fists and a look of pure anger in his eyes replaced his confusion.  
  
"Repeat that." His voice was deadly calm.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
"I didn't raise any faggots!"  
  
"Yes you did. You raised me and I'm gay. You couldn't possibly understand, you're too damn narrow-minded - "  
  
His father's fist smashed the left side of his face. Connecting squarely with James' eye. Jimmy hit the ground hard, breaking his nose and splitting his lip besides. Standing over him, the dad looked at his son in disgust.   
  
"It's been too long since you were disciplined."  
  
Glancing hopefully over at his mother, the son found that she was doing what she'd always done when her husband had beat the children. Staying quiet and not looking. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms picked him up from behind.  
  
"Collins?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Collins propped James up against a newspaper dispenser. He glanced around for a cop, but remembered that New Yorkers too often look the other way.  
  
"Mr. Wallace, this is against the law."  
  
"Like you people have morals."  
  
"I'm not looking for a fight. Please, just go."  
  
"Hell no! That is my son and I own him!"  
  
"He's over 21, he's his own person now. Now, I'll ask you again, please leave. There's no need to fight."  
  
The father didn't listen, he talked with his hands again. This sent Tom to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Wiping the blood from his nose, James punched his father hard in the face, stomach, and rib cage. All the years of beating that had been delivered to the son were returning to the father. James beat relentlessly upon that man until he sank to all fours, bleeding from a million different cuts.   
  
Collins grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him back, "That's enough. Stop."  
  
Looking down at his father, James whispered, "Leave. Go back to wherever the hell it was you came from. I never want to see you again." Spitting contemptuously on the ground, the philosopher and the artist walked away.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sitting on hospital beds, the two men faced each other.   
  
"Is my eye turning black?" Asked James, touching lightly around his bruising eye.  
  
"Yeah. Wow James, you're parents are really bad."  
  
"Told you."   
  
"What do you want, an apology?" Laughed Collins.  
  
"Sure, and a kiss."  
  
They leaned forward and pressed their lips together before James pulled back in pain, "Ow!"  
  
"Your lip still hurt?"  
  
"Not as much as my nose or my eye."  
  
"You screamed like a baby when they set that. I could hear you all the way in here."  
  
"Ha ha. It hurt."  
  
"So, are we friends again?"  
  
"We're not dating anymore?" Asked Jimmy, astonished.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to."  
  
"Of course I do! I'm sorry for everything I said, but I thought had no choice."   
  
"You did, it just lead to this."  
  
Laughter broke out in the small hospital room.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be sappy, but I'm sorry too."  
  
"You're right, I liked you better when you were mad."  
  
"Hmm. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Ugly, but okay."  
  
With that, they left and headed for home.  
  
************************************************  
  
(Author's note: Please review! Yes, Mimi's real name is Lucia. In the La Boheme opera, that's what it was. For all you new RENT fans out there, just a little tidbit. I've had too many people email me and ask how I know that, well, it's right in the original. Keep a lookout for PART 7!) 


	7. Breaking Glass

Breaking Glass  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Carmen, James, and their families.  
  
Part 7: (This takes place about two months after the last one! It's October 24th, 2001. Bear with me people, once again, I'm not Jewish and don't know everything that would happen at a wedding, but I must say that the people on Beliefnet.com are very, very helpful!)  
  
(Once again, I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately. School work and stress has probably made this one of my less-than-best chapters...)  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I can't do this!" Moaned Carmen.  
  
"Yes, you can dear."  
  
"No, I just can't! This is too soon! I'm too young! What if he's not the right guy?!"  
  
Mrs. Keller grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and shook her softly, "Carmen, it's okay. You've just got cold feet, everybody gets them."  
  
"So he's doubting marrying me too?" The female filmmaker flung herself onto her bed.  
  
"I've never seen you act like this before! Calm down! Doubts are very normal. Hey, I almost ran away from my wedding!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes! My mother had to literally drag me back into the dressing room."  
  
"I can't imagine grandma doing that!"  
  
"Your grandma was quite the big, strong German woman. She picked me up with one arm, sat me down and told me why I was in that wedding gown."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because I loved your father! What other reason would there be? Half my family hated him because he wasn't Jewish, so there had to have been something else there. Plus, my mother wanted a grandchild to spoil."  
  
Carmen laughed, Grandma Keller had spoiled her beyond belief. Always letting her do things that her mother had strictly prohibited, like watching late night tv when she was only 8 years old.  
  
A tear slid down her mother's cheek, "My only baby is getting married."  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me mom, please?" Joked the female filmmaker.  
  
They laughed and playfully shoved each other, "Hey mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Mark? Tell me honestly."  
  
"Honestly? Well, I like him as a person. He'll be good to you and that's what matters."  
  
"What don't you like about him?"  
  
"Nothing dear, it's just that, well, he's a filmmaker. I know you are too, but you have a job - "  
  
"Mark promised me that he was gonna look for a day job."  
  
"Well, all right then. As long as you're happy."  
  
"I am mom. I really am!"  
  
Mrs. Keller hugged her daughter and smoothed Carmen's brown hair back from her face, "Get some rest dear, tomorrow's a big day."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mark sat uneasily next to Mr. Keller. Both men were having a few drinks in the Life Cafe to 'get to know' each other before they officially became related. Carmen's father was nice, but she was the only child, and a daughter.  
  
Unlike Mark's softer, gentler, icy blue eyes, Mr. Keller had those weird blue that started that, 'The eyes seemed to pierce all the way to the soul', cliché. The filmmaker, consequently, was unable to stay sitting still. It was unknown to him that Carmen's father thought he was okay, and was playing around with the poor boy's mind to keep him on his toes.  
  
After an hour more of this torture, Mark was finally released to go. Carmen's mother had insisted upon the old tradition that a bride and groom not see each other for a week before the wedding. As a result, the filmmaker had to sleep on the couch at Mimi and Roger's apartment. Walking in the door, he was nearly tackled by an overjoyed Mimi.  
  
"Markie's gettin' married tomorrow!"  
  
Looking around her, Mark asked Roger, "Has she taken her medication yet?"  
  
Mimi punched him in the shoulder, "Jerk!"  
  
"Hey! Only joking!"  
  
"I know!" She laughed and embraced him again, "I'm having a mood swing."  
  
When the greetings were over, two of them ate dinner, but Mark couldn't. Fasting the day before the wedding was another tradition he'd heard of.   
  
"So, do you guys have your clothes all picked out?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, Candy already helped me get my dress. You helped Roger with his tux, so, we're just fine."  
  
"Hey Mark, do I have to wear that little hat?"  
  
"The yarmulke?"  
  
"Umm, yeah." Roger shifted his eyes back and forth, trying desperately to remember if that was the right word.  
  
"It's respectful."  
  
"I'm not Jewish."  
  
"I know." The filmmaker put his hands behind his head and sat down on the couch with a groan of despair.  
  
A concerned Mimi stood up, "You okay?"  
  
"Nervous as hell."  
  
"You ain't thinkin' of backing out, are ya?"  
  
"No, I just, wanna make sure that this is the right decision."  
  
"Trust me, it is. You're just tired Markie. Go get some rest."  
  
"All right. Goodnight guys." It was all he could do.  
  
********************( Noon, Oct., 25 )******************************  
  
Carmen was in a side room in the synagogue, she was waiting for the right time. Her hands were clammy and she fidgeted around a lot more than was normal for her. Mr. and Mrs. Keller were with her.   
  
"We'll go out in a minute dear. It's almost time to sign the marriage contract."  
  
"Ketubah."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm forgot." Mr. Keller apologized, he hugged his daughter, "Calm down, we'll be with you the whole time."  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a female voice from the doorway and all three turned around. A woman with short brown hair and three children stood there. They were dressed for the wedding, but Carmen didn't have the faintest idea of who she was looking at.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for my brother."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Mark Cohen. Oh, you must be Carmen! I told him I couldn't come, but I changed my mind. He is my only brother, after all."  
  
"Yes. I've been waiting to meet you." Carmen stepped forward and embraced Cindy. When she did, one of the children tugged at her dress. The female filmmaker knelt down to see the child.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. What's your name?"  
  
The little girl looked innocently at her and mumbled, "Caroline."  
  
"Oh, aren't you just the prettiest little thing!"  
  
Cindy smiled, "Yep, this is Caroline, that's Erin, and the boy's name is Samuel."  
  
"Well, I think they're just darling. You're lucky to have them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, where is everyone?"  
  
"They're at the party in the other room. The groom's table thing. I'm gonna go in soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in there." Cindy took her kids and walked through the door to the 'dining' room of the moment, as it were.  
  
************************************************  
  
Mark stood silently in the dining area while his friends and family talked and celebrated. He was dressed up, and he wasn't comfortable. The clothes were stifling hot and restrictive, but it was worth it. Roger walked over to him, "Hey Mark. How ya doing?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"They told me to tell you that it's time to sign the marriage contract."  
  
"Okay. Where are they?"  
  
"At the table."  
  
Drawing in a deep breathe, he exhaled slowly, "You're gonna sign it for me too, right?"  
  
"I'm already married, Mark."  
  
"I meant as a witness!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, yeah sure."  
  
"You and James. Well, guess we better go over there..."  
  
The two men walked over to the main table where the Rabbi and James were standing. James gave Mark a huge smile, and handed him the pen. The groom read through the entire contract in the presence of all the guests. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watch.   
  
"Do you understand the contract?" Asked the Rabbi, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And you agree with it?"  
  
"Yes, I do." With those words, the male filmmaker signed on the line indicated for such a purpose. Roger and James, having seen the event, signed without hesitation on the line for the two witnesses. Finally, the Rabbi added his signature, leaving only one space left.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Mark's father had decided to show up. They guessed that he didn't want to miss his only son's wedding. He'd gone to Cindy's, but she'd been fighting with him at the time, and it had not made for a pleasant experience.  
  
Now, here was the fathers of the bride and groom leading Carmen to her soon-to-be husband. Candy wore a thin white veil over her face. When she reached Mark, he lifted the veil and gazed at her. According to tradition, he had to make sure she was the woman he wished to wed. She was, she really was. A smile formed on her lips, and he returned it. They were both extremely nervous, and it wasn't hard to tell that, either.  
  
Silently, Carmen picked up the pen, and filled in the last remaining line on the contract.  
  
***************************( The Ceremony )*********************  
  
Mark's parents escorted him down the aisle as he took his place under the chuppah, or canopy. Collins had told the group to call it a canopy after they'd butchered the word for the hundredth time, and caused the filmmaker to get up and leave the room in frustration.   
  
Behind Mark, the rest of the group, excluding Carmen, followed. At this wedding, the bride and groom wanted all their friends to be standing under the canopy with their parents as well. It just wouldn't have been fair to make them take seats.   
  
The room suddenly became silent, as the female filmmaker, with a parent on each arm, appeared at the door. Mark stared at her and smiled, but so was too far away to see if she was smiling back. Her soon to be husband however, guessed correctly that she was.   
  
Mimi elbowed Roger slightly, "Where's the wedding march?"  
  
Roger shrugged, "I don't know. Shh!"  
  
"Oh shh! Yourself."   
  
Shooting a glance out of the corner of his eye, Roger checked to make sure that his buddy hadn't heard the conversation. Lucky, all was well, for now.  
  
Carmen walked slowly to the canopy, her white shoes didn't even click. When she finally reached the others, she stood for a moment, almost unsure of what to do. Her mother gave her a small tug on the arm and she circled Mark once, before taking a place to his right.  
  
The parents moved to the sides, the fathers on the left, mothers on the right. The Rabbi began to recite the traditional blessings, his hand held over the glass of wine. Carmen tapped her foot under her dress. With every passing moment, she grew more and more nervous. She could only thank God that she hadn't broken into a cold sweat. Stealing a quick glance at Mark, his eyes caught hers, if only for a brief second.  
  
The rabbi then handed the ring to Mark, it was gold, with no breaks or markings, and consequently, no gem. With trembling hands, he placed the ring onto Carmen's right index finger and recited the words he'd been practicing in his head since the ceremony began, "May you be consecrated to me according to the laws of Moses and Israel."  
  
Mark's glasses slipped a little and he pushed them back up, feeling a small bead of sweat near his eyebrow. The rest of the ceremony passed by so quickly. The reading of the ketubah, another glass of wine, and finally, the ending. Dragging himself back to earth, Mark saw the rabbi place a glass on the ground before him, and, when given the nod, the groom smashed it with his foot.   
  
The approval of the crowd was instant, as a shout of, "Mazel tov!" ran through the synagogue. Carmen smiled out of pure happiness. The ceremony was over, and it had only seemed like five minutes to her. Soon, her smile turned to an infectious laugh that got the wedding party in a mood of such hilarity that many jaws began aching.  
  
"Carmen?" Whispered a soft voice, and she looked at Mark, her new husband. Husband - the word seemed so different now to her. Before it had always been someone else's husband, and now, she could use the word to its full extent of the meaning.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"C'mon, we have to sit together before we can party."  
  
"I know." She leaned over and gave him a playful kiss on the lips, her eyes looking in the direction they were to go in.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
With brisk steps, they retired to a small room for their yichud. Someone had placed a few items of food on the table for them. Sounds and music outside indicated that the party had already started.  
  
Mark drew his bride in for a long kiss, "You look beautiful."  
  
She giggled, her face growing red, "You don't look to bad yourself. All cleaned up, and what was the word that James used? Oh yeah. Spiffy."  
  
"He actually said I looked spiffy?"  
  
"Yeah, it's very 8th grade, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, James is very 8th grade I - ouch!" He was cut short by a playful punch to his shoulder. Feigning injury, he leaned back against the wall, betraying his performance with laughter.  
  
"Starting our marriage by insulting my friends, why I never!" Carmen made a dramatic actress gesture of waving her hand, "You'll need to be punished for that!"  
  
"I already am."  
  
"Oh you!" Chasing him, she managed to pin him down on a chair and gave him a passionate lip-lock session, "Punishment enough?" She was breathing hard.  
  
"No, I think I need a little more." This time it was him who initiated the kiss. When they broke apart, they sat there, her on his lap, their arms wrapped around each other. Silence enveloped them, each lost in thought.   
  
"Mark, do you think the words husband and wife sound different now?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, of course. Not when you think about them so much, but when you use them."  
  
"Uh-huh. Mark, you know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad we got married."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"I think there's one more thing we should agree on, before we leave this room though."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"No nicknames, well, none except Candy and Markie."  
  
"You are talking about those really silly and occasionally stupid names that couples give each other?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"You have my full agreement on that." They snuggled together for a few more minutes before finally looking at the clock.  
  
"Think we should go out there now?"  
  
Carmen pouted in jest, "You don't wanna stay in here with me? I'm hurt."  
  
"Trust me Candy, we've got the whole night to look forward to."  
  
"The whole night? Oh..."  
  
"C'mon, dear wife, let's go party." With that, the left the room and entered the hall, arm in arm. 


End file.
